


Yuri!!! In the Dark — A Dança da Morte

by gold_on_ice, Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuso psicológico e emocional, Angst, Comportamento Obsessivo, Conteúdo sexual explícito, Dark, Elementos de estupro e sexo não-consentido, Estupro Mental, Gore, M/M, Mortes, Narrador Não Confiável, POV Alternante, Perseguição, Problemas mentais, Relacionamento entre homem mais velho e homem mais novo, Romance tragico, Sexo Violento, Surtos, Síndrome de Lima, Temas Perturbadores, Tortura, Tragédia, Transtorno de Ansiedade, Violencia, Yandere, abuso infantil, abuso sexual, alucinações, instabilidade mental, sangue, sequestro, sexo anal, sexo gay, sindrome de estocolmo, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki é um fã obcecado pelo patinador artístico de cabelos prateados e campeão olímpico. Frente a sua perda recente nas finais do Grand Prix em Sochi, sua obsessão sai do controle. Com isso, em que irá implicar um encontro ao acaso com seu ídolo?





	1. Yuri - I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuri!!! In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287697) by [VampireGRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGRose/pseuds/VampireGRose). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**
> 
> **Yuri!!! In the Dark — A Dança da Morte**
> 
> **Notas da autora:**
> 
> POR FAVOR LEIA ISSO AQUI ANTES DE SE AFUNDAR. Em primeiro lugar, essa história foi criada a partir de uma mistura de tédio e curiosidade. Eu li um bocado de histórias em universos alternativos com esse casal, mas nada nesse… estilo. Em segundo lugar, eu tive como inspiração várias histórias, incluindo: Misery - Louca Obsessão do Stephen King, o mangá coreano Killing Stalking e uma outra fanfic bastante notória chamada “Cupcakes”. Daí você pode tirar suas próprias conclusões. De qualquer forma, por favor, aproveite esse momento trivial de insanidade. E POR TUDO QUE É MAIS SAGRADO, NÃO LEIA ESSA HISTÓRIA PARA OS SEUS FILHOS!!!
> 
> Agora há uma playlist oficial, cortesia de gold_on_ice. Pode ser ouvida  [ aqui ](https://open.spotify.com/user/12186517291/playlist/19LBxC2zWQ8ZyKnMxtZWSH) . 
> 
> **Notas dos tradutores:**
> 
> **@gold_on_ice:** Depois de Omerta, vocês já podiam esperar que não iria demorar muito pra eu aparecer com outra tradução de fanfic desse estilo, né? O que eu posso dizer? Eu tenho realmente uma queda por histórias desse tipo. Como podem perceber, eu estive bastante envolvida com essa fanfic e até fiz uma playlist que a autora gostou tanto que considerou a playlist oficial da história e eu tenho muito orgulho disso. Agora trago pra vocês a tradução, junto com o meu amorzinho Theo. <3
> 
> **@Yoñlu:** Junto com a @gold_on_ice (que tá sempre me arrastando pra esses caminhos tortos e eu apenas deixo), trazemos essa fanfic que ainda estou impactado. Um pouco diferente do que eu costumo trazer, não é crack ou full angst (SERÁ? HMMMM), mas é sempre bom sair de sua zona de conforto para aprender e evoluir cada vez mais! Nos acompanhem nessa aventura que é Yuri In The Dark, ou melhor, Yuri no Escurinho do Cinema.
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa  [ Coleção ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes) ! 

Momentos antes de se dirigir ao rinque para se apresentar diante de milhares de pessoas, a única coisa na cabeça de Yuri Katsuki é o seu ídolo de cabelos prateados. Aquela criatura etérea que já vem conquistando a patinação artística por anos lança um sorriso eletrizante ao sair do rinque, provocando um curto circuito no coração do jovem rapaz. E é a expressão calorosa de seu ídolo que encoraja Yuri a ir bem esta noite. Se ele não o fizer, perderá sua única chance de ficar frente a frente com Victor Nikiforov e de confessar o seu amor.

Ele se levanta de seu lugar e respira fundo. Seu coração continua agitado como as asas de uma borboleta. Seu rosto está quente. Há suor nas palmas de suas mãos e em suas costas. Suas pernas tremem, ele aperta os laços de seus patins. Yuri sabe que sua aparência é caótica. Mas se não for dessa vez, não haverá outra chance.

_Serei a tigela de katsudon mais bela que existe. Apenas aguarde, Victor._

Está quase na hora.

Yuri Katsuki pisa no rinque e assume sua posição. A audiência reflete uma luz que quase o cega, atingindo seus olhos com tanta intensidade que sua confiança vacila. Se ao menos o mundo não fosse tão cruel. Se ao menos ele tivesse se preparado mais. Se ao menos ele não tivesse se deixado afundar tanto.

Mas o mundo não tem simpatia alguma por ele, e, sem sua concentração total, a música começa…

* * *

 

Acabou. Sua carreira. Sua vida. Seu mundo. Está tudo acabado. O eco do desgosto do público permanece dentro dele, crescendo como um parasita a se alimentar de suas entranhas, infestando seu coração, se enterrando lá no fundo e encontrando nele um abrigo. Não importa se ele morrer hoje ou amanhã. Ninguém irá se importar. Especialmente não o Victor.

Yuri pode ver o rosto dele se deteriorar. Seus belos traços de outro mundo se desmancham, a pele vai revelando músculos e sangue, até restar apenas uma caveira. Os ossos quebram e o esqueleto se dissolve em partículas de poeira que se espalham com o vento. Yuri tenta alcançá-las para salvá-las, para preservar ao menos uma parte de Victor, mas sem sucesso.

_Não, por favor, não me deixe!_

Mas não há nada que ele possa fazer.

Yuri acorda nas termas. Por quanto tempo esteve dormindo, ele não é capaz de dizer, embora seu corpo tenha sofrido alguns danos temporários. Sua pele está enrugada e áspera ao toque. Ele deduz que esteve por ali por pelo menos algumas horas. Correndo os dedos através de seus cabelos negros, ele se pergunta quando foi que voltou para casa. Há um dia? Há alguns dias? É como se as finais do Grand Prix tivessem concluído ainda há pouco. Sua grande perda deve ter bagunçado com a sua memória de curto prazo.

Pelo menos a morte de Victor foi só um sonho.

Yuri deixa as termas e se seca antes de cair em sua cama e puxar os lençóis acima de sua cabeça. Aquele sonho – não – o pesadelo pareceu mais real do que qualquer outro que já tivera sofrido antes. Ver o belo rosto de Victor deteriorando bem na sua frente fez um arrepio correr pela sua espinha. O coração de Yuri dispara e não importa quanto ele respire fundo o órgão agitado não se acalma. A altura das batidas aumenta tanto que ele consegue ouvir as marteladas dentro de seus tímpanos. Ele traz os joelhos até seu peito como se fosse um feto dentro do útero. O sangue corre até suas bochechas. Yuri enterra o rosto no travesseiro em uma tentativa fútil de dissolver o problema. Não ajuda em nada.

Sua mão tateia abaixo do travesseiro, buscando às cegas por algo que ele mantém escondido de todos. Dali ele puxa uma foto de Victor e a segura próxima de seu peito dolorido. É uma foto que foi tirada da internet depois de Victor ter recebido seu quarto título de campeão. Ele tinha muitas fotos desse tipo. Toda vez que Victor se apresenta, Yuri passa a noite toda vendo fóruns e imagens da beldade de cabelos prateados, buscando a foto perfeita que ele possa baixar e segurar firme na falta de Victor. Essa é uma foto específica do russo segurando sua medalha em uma mão e sorrindo radiante para a câmera—para Yuri. Lágrimas acumulam nos olhos de Yuri e ele os fecha apertados. _Por favor. Por favor, Victor, me ajude! Me perdoe por ter falhado com você!_

_Por quê?_

Os olhos de Yuri se abrem rapidamente e ele empurra os lençóis de cima de si. Ele examina seu quarto, buscando pela origem daquilo, mas não encontra nada. Seus dedos se apertam ao redor da fotografia de Victor, esperando encontrar forças em seu conforto. Quando parece que nada irá sair para assustá-lo, ele retorna para debaixo das cobertas.

“Victor,” diz acariciando a foto com seus dedos, traçando o sorriso puro do russo. Então pressionando a foto em seus lábios e respirando fundo pelo nariz. Imaginando que está inalando a fragrância natural de Victor. Deixando seu cheiro impregnar em seus pulmões e preenchê-lo até se tornar uma parte dele da qual ele não pode mais viver sem, assim como sangue.

_Você não fez nada errado._

Novamente ali estava. Dessa vez, Yuri tem certeza de ter ouvido uma voz e pula da cama. “Quem está aí?”

_Sou eu, Yuri._

Suas sobrancelhas se juntam e algo lá no fundo lhe diz para olhar para a foto em busca de direção. “Victor?” Ele engole em seco.

_Sim, eu estou aqui._

Seus olhos crescem. O sangue é drenado de sua face. “O que–o que é isso?”

_O que parece que é isso? Sou eu, o Victor. Seu ídolo. Estou aqui agora. Você pode conversar comigo. Não tenha medo._

Yuri umedece seus lábios. Uma parte sua não consegue evitar de sentir a empolgação em cada fibra de seu corpo, enquanto outra parte teme que a qualquer momento ele irá acordar. Mas os olhos de Victor brilham na fotografia, seu sorriso se alarga em reafirmação. Yuri retribui a expressão até várias lágrimas começarem a deslizar pelas suas bochechas. Uma pousa sobre a foto e o sorriso de Victor se desmancha.  

_Por que você está triste?_

“Porque eu perdi.”

 _Perdeu o quê? O Grand Prix?_ A voz de Victor é sarcástica. _Não existe isso de perder, Yuri. Se você colocar isso na cabeça, seu corpo irá reagir de acordo com o seu estado mental. Você não perdeu nada. Você só acha que perdeu._

Yuri pisca. “Eu só acho?”

_Sim. Perder é apenas uma palavra que não sustenta nenhum significado. Mas cabe a você decidir se quer ser um escravo dessa palavra ou não. Então você é um escravo Yuri?_

Yuri sacode a cabeça veementemente.

_Bom garoto._

“Mas eu disse a mim mesmo que se eu perdesse… se não vencesse o Grand Prix, eu jamais teria a chance de te conhecer pessoalmente. Você não iria querer me conhecer de qualquer jeito. Eu não mereço a sua atenção.” Seus dedos se apertam em seu peito comprimido.

A foto parece se mover e Victor parece inclinar a cabeça. _Meu pequeno Yuri_ . _Você acha mesmo que eu estaria falando com você se isso fosse verdade?_

Yuri diminui a força com que aperta seu peito. “Acho que não.”

Yuri passa a maior parte da noite conversando com a fotografia de Victor até que ele saiba de coisas que nem seus pais sabem. Ele nunca tagarelou daquele jeito sobre si mesmo para ninguém antes e jamais com tamanha facilidade. Toda a dor em seu peito se dissolve e seu coração volta a bater em um ritmo confortável. Quando se dá conta, já passa de meia noite. Suas pálpebras estão pesadas, mas Yuri luta contra o cansaço, temendo que caso pegue no sono, Victor irá deixá-lo. Ele não quer que seu tempo juntos chegue ao fim. Nem agora, nem nunca. Ele passou a vida inteira acompanhando o belo homem de cabelos prateados através de uma tela de computador ou televisão. Sem nunca ter a coragem necessária para se colocar no mesmo cômodo que seu príncipe russo. Ter essa criatura etérea vindo até ele de uma maneira tão inconvencional parece perfeito demais para que possa arriscar perder. Yuri pressiona a fotografia perto de seu coração.

“Não me deixe,” ele implora. “Por favor, Victor. Não quero que você me deixe sozinho de novo. Eu não sei o que vou fazer sem você.”

_Não vou. Eu prometo._

Yuri encara a expressão radiante de Victor. “De verdade?”

_Claro. Pode ir dormir._

Yuri luta um pouco mais contra o seu sono, ainda inseguro. Mas quando as palavras de Victor finalmente penetram nele, suas pálpebras caem sobre seus olhos e ele se entrega às necessidades naturais de seu corpo.

* * *

 

No dia seguinte ele acorda com a confiança reafirmada. Yuri guarda a foto no bolso e veste suas roupas de treino, amarrando seus cadarços e penteando seus cabelos naturalmente bagunçados. Depois de jogar um pouco de água no rosto, se sente como um novo homem. Ele sai pela porta apressado.

O ar é fresco e gelado, mas o frio mal afeta a sua felicidade recém adquirida. É difícil de acreditar que tudo que ele precisava era da voz de Victor e de seu encorajamento e agora ele se sente tão… rejuvenescido.

Yuri chega ao rinque de patinação, o Castelo de Gelo Hasetsu, operado por seus caros amigos Yuko e Takeshi Nishigori.

“Yuri,” Yuko abre os braços para abraçá-lo. Ele retribui com um abraço superficial. Normalmente essa proximidade o irritaria, mas hoje ele poderia perdoá-la. “O que o traz aqui?” Ela pergunta toda vez e ele sempre dá a mesma resposta óbvia:

“Eu gostaria de patinar, por favor.”

Yuko abaixa os olhos. “Mas eu achava que você tinha dito que havia desistido de patinar.”

“Quando foi que eu disse isso?”

“Logo quando você voltou, há uma semana. Você parecia bastante certo sobre isso dessa vez.”

Dessa vez? Quantas vezes ele já tinha ameaçado largar o esporte? Uma pontada familiar surge em seu peito, mas Yuri enfia a mão no bolso onde carrega a foto de Victor e força um sorriso para ela. “Esquece o que eu disse. Será que eu posso, por favor, patinar?”

“Mas é claro.”

Então três bolotas com pernas e braços gorduchos e com prendedores de cores diferentes em seus cabelos correm até ele. Yuri por pouco consegue evitar de cair no chão e bater a cabeça no sólido concreto quando as trigêmeas grudam em suas pernas como sanguessugas atrás de sangue.

“Tio Yuri, tio Yuri!” Elas chilram em uníssono.

“Meninas, deixem ele em paz!” Yuko faz uma cara feia para elas.

Yuri consegue se desvencilhar do ataque surpresa das trigêmeas, se desculpando e partindo para o vestiário. Já lá dentro, ele abre um armário e pega sua bolsa que contém seus patins. Inspecionando as lâminas na sola para se certificar que estão afiadas e sem nenhuma rebarba ou arranhão que possam estragar a sua experiência. Hoje precisa ser perfeito. Seu humor não pode vacilar. Victor está com ele. Ele faz questão de ver Yuri patinar. Mesmo que não seja para milhões de pessoas ao redor do mundo, Yuri tem os olhos cristalinos de seu ídolo. É tudo que ele deseja, pois esta é uma performance que pertence apenas aos dois. Ninguém mais. A voz suave de Victor ecoa: _Estou aqui. Não vou deixá-lo. Eu prometo._

Yuri retira a foto de seu bolso. “Assista-me, Victor. Prometo que irei deixá-lo orgulhoso.” Ele esfrega afetuosamente o papel contra seu rosto. “Não tire seus olhos de mim por um segundo sequer. Ouviu?”

E a voz responde: _Jamais._

Ele respira fundo, imaginando o cheiro do shampoo de Victor. É doce e amanteigado, quase como rosas, mas não exatamente. Há uma paixão no aroma que mascara o que há por baixo, quase como um côco.

O rinque está vazio, tendo sido limpo recentemente. O gelo branco é tão reluzente que Yuri pode ver seu reflexo. Ele quase se sente culpado por pisar ali. Mas saber que está fazendo isso em razão de Victor rapidamente extingue quaisquer sentimentos negativos. Yuri se dirige até o gelo e desliza em círculos pela superfície lisa, aquecendo seu corpo e acalmando seus pensamentos.

Yuko para na extremidade do rinque, se apoiando na lateral. “Quer que segure seus óculos pra você?” Ela pergunta, indicando seus óculos com a cabeça.

Yuri quase havia esquecido que ainda estava com eles, depositando-os nas mãos estendidas dela.

“Por favor, veja,” ele diz e a expressão no rosto de Yuko indica que se refere a ela, mas na verdade não. Isso é entre Yuri e sua inspiração. O resto do mundo se transforma em um túnel onde Victor se encontra parado na outra extremidade. Entre eles há caminho de gelo. O belo homem de cabelos prateados acena e joga seus cabelos ao girar e patinar para longe.

Uma voz tão pura e tranquila adentra os ouvidos de Yuri, livrando-o de qualquer vestígio de dúvida restante. _Yuri. Dê o seu melhor._

O túnel começa a ruir, mas a silhueta de Victor nunca desaparece de vista. Conforme as paredes ao seu redor desabam, Yuri se projeta para a frente, graciosamente desviando da chuva de pedras que estão caindo. Um pedaço pousa em seu caminho e ele imediatamente se lança no ar e gira quatro vezes, aterrissando seguramente do outro lado. Outros pedregulhos caem em sua frente e ele se lança em um salto, girando novamente e pousando com tanta habilidade quanto da primeira vez. Trançando e curvando seu corpo dentre o caos e os destroços enquanto a silhueta de Victor aumenta em forma e tamanho. Os movimentos de Yuri são precisos e requintados. Seu coração  jamais ultrapassa o ritmo usual de suas batidas enquanto bombeia adrenalina através de seu corpo. Nem mesmo obstáculos letais como um túnel que está se deteriorando pode separá-los por muito tempo. Talvez esta seja a primeira vez em sua vida que Yuri sabe que irá triunfar. Pode parecer impossível ou arrogante para qualquer outra pessoa, mas para ele isso é segurança.

Quando as últimas pedras caem em seu caminho, formando uma barreira que começa a desmoronar por todos os lados, Yuri aproveita essa oportunidade para escapar da escuridão. Ele pisa forte com um pé e se agacha com a outra perna estendida. A lâmina de seu patins atua como uma faca cortando o concreto com facilidade. Seu reflexo ágil ajuda a destroçar o granito até a luz começar a irromper através das rachaduras. Yuri novamente se impulsiona e destrói a parede para chegar do outro lado. Victor está ali parado com os braços abertos.

Mas antes que Yuri possa abraçá-lo, a música termina e alguém começa a aplaudir, o arrancando de seu devaneio. Ele se vira para encontrar o rosto radiante de Yuko. Suas bochechas estão coradas em seu deslumbramento.

“Isso foi tão incrível, Yuri-kun!” Suas mãos estapeiam a lateral do rinque. O impacto faz seus óculos voarem para o chão. “Foi como assistir o Victor! Incrível! Absolutamente formidável!”

Ela continua despejando elogios sobre ele até três cabeças surgirem por trás da lateral do rinque.

“Mas o Yuri está tão gordo!”

“Você precisa de uma namorada!”

“Você ainda vai parar de patinar?”

“Já chega, todas vocês!” sua mãe ruge.

Yuri controla sua respiração. “Eu acho… Acho que esta será minha última performance.” Ele faz uma reverência respeitosa. “Obrigado por me deixar usar o seu rinque, Yu-chan.”

“Espera, como assim? Mas você acabou de dizer que não queria se aposentar.”

“Eu disse que não iria parar de patinar. Mas acho que daqui pra frente farei isso apenas para mim mesmo.” Bem, tecnicamente, para o Victor também. “Fazer isso para os outros destrói a experiência. Recentemente me dei conta de que havia parado de sentir prazer em patinar há muito tempo porque eu permitia que as pessoas me julgassem. De agora em diante eu quero estar no controle da minha vida.”

E é essa atitude que leva Yuri à pior situação de toda a sua vida. Sem saber, sua performance foi gravada pelas trigêmeas e compartilhada na internet para todo mundo ver. A única coisa que havia jurado que seria mantida apenas entre ele e Victor foi tomada dele e distribuída. A quantidade exagerada de atenção recebida começa a crescer demais para que Yuri possa lidar e ele passa os próximos dias confinado em seu quarto.

Ele rasteja para baixo de suas cobertas, mantendo a porta trancada para impedir que qualquer pessoa passe por ali. Se alguém ousar entrar, ele fará tudo que estiver em seu poder para enxotar o intruso dali de dentro. Mesmo com seu estômago doendo de fome, Yuri não sai. Ele não quer ser confortado por ninguém que não seja o seu príncipe de cabelos prateados. Encostando sua testa na fotografia de Victor, ele implora para que ele venha salvá-lo dessa loucura. O mundo pode apodrecer desde que ele tenha seu ídolo para protegê-lo e lhe dizer que está tudo bem.

No terceiro dia, quando já parecia que sua fé  teria morrido junto com as suas faculdades mentais, uma voz o arranca de seu sono.

_Yuri._

“Victor!” Ele agarra a foto e sua face se contorce conforme as lágrimas acumulam em seus olhos. “Victor, graças a Deus. Achei que tivesse me abandonado. Estou com tanto medo. Elas fizeram um vídeo de nós, de mim, e postaram em todos os lugares. Eu não sei o que fazer.”

_Não é óbvio, Yuri?_

Ele pisca. “O que é?”

_Você deve recuperar aquilo que te roubaram. Não pode permitir que tomem o que é seu._

“Eu não entendo. Não posso retirar o vídeo agora depois de tanta gente já ter visto.”

 _Não falo do vídeo, Yuri._ A foto parece mudar de posição e o sorriso de Victor é substituído por uma expressão carrancuda. Mesmo a profunda expressão de desgosto estampada em sua face não é capaz de deformar a sua beleza. _Você deve buscar vingança sobre aqueles que te corromperam. Aqueles que nos corromperam._

Um nó se forma no peito de Yuri até ele sentir que seu coração está sendo esmagado sob um peso inexorável. “Eu-eu jamais poderia.”

_Você está dizendo que é um fracassado?_

“O quê? Não! Eu…”

_Você é um covarde?_

Yuri balança a cabeça.

_Meu preciso Yuri. Nenhum fracassado ou covarde dariam pra trás diante disso. Se você me ama de verdade, se deseja realmente que possamos ficar juntos, então será necessário eliminar aqueles que desejam se opor a nós. Aqueles que buscam nos controlar._

Mas a mente de Yuri não consegue conceber a ideia de fazer algo tão terrível às pessoas com quem ele se importa. “Eles são a minha família.”

_E eu sou o que então? Eu não sou digno de você?_

“Não,” ele responde antes mesmo da voz completar a frase. “Você é o Victor. Você é tudo pra mim. Tudo.”

_Você me ama, Yuri?_

A pergunta o atinge como um tiro. Doloroso e preciso. “Sim,” sua resposta é dada através de lábios trêmulos.

_Então faça o que precisa ser feito._

Uma força inexplicável toma conta dele. Sua mente apaga. Ele calmamente coloca a foto de volta embaixo de seu travesseiro e se desvencilha dos lençóis. Saltando da cama, ele apanha algo do fundo de seu armário. É um par de patins que um dia Yuri havia usado ainda quando criança. As lâminas estão enferrujadas, mas ainda afiadas. Ele pressiona o polegar contra uma delas para testar seu potencial. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorre pela sua pele. Com a devida força, isso dará conta do trabalho.

Yuri pega um dos patins e o enfia atrás de si no pequeno espaço entre suas calças e sua própria pele. O outro ele esconde sob a manga comprida de sua camiseta, apertado-o em sua mão. Ao ouvir uma batida na porta, ele imediatamente se levanta e diz: “Quem é?”

“Yuri-kun, é a sua mãe. Por favor, saia aqui fora. Fiz seu prato predileto. Katsudon.”

Suas pernas ficam inquietas. Em pensar que sua mãe seria a primeira. Seu aperto em torno do patins é tão forte que as juntas de seus dedos ficam brancas. O sangue sobe para seu rosto. A outra mão alcança a maçaneta e a gira até destrancar a porta. Ele só abre uma pequena fresta para poder espiar do lado de fora.

“Deixa aí no chão,” ele diz.

Os olhos de sua mãe se tornam sérios. “Yuri, me deixe entrar, por favor.”

“Eu não posso fazer isso, mamãe.” _Se eu fizer isso, você vai…_

“Yuri, você não pode ficar aí pra sempre,” sua mãe argumenta. “Um dia desses você vai ter que sair.” Sua face se aproxima da porta, praticamente entrando no quarto. Ela está perto demais. “Agora, por favor, permita-me—”

“Não,” seu grito a assusta e quase faz com que a tigela quente voe de suas mãos. “Eu disse pra deixar aí!” Ele bate a porta tão depressa e com tanta força que nenhum dos dois poderia ter antecipado o que aconteceria a seguir.

Um grito agonizante envia choques através de seu corpo. Yuri força a porta para que se abra novamente e encontra sua mãe se contorcendo no chão, com o rosto enfiado entre suas mãos e katsudon espalhado por todo o carpete.

Yuri joga o patins num canto e se ajoelha para ajudá-la. Há sangue escorrendo entre os vãos de seus dedos, derramando no carpete e se misturando com o cheiro de comida. Só de olhar é possível perceber que ela está segurando seu nariz para mantê-lo inteiro. Se ela tirar as mãos dali, a pele com certeza irá descolar.

“Meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus! MAMÃE—!”

Seu pai e sua irmã vem correndo ao ouvirem a comoção. Sua irmã grita ao ver a mãe sufocando em seu próprio sangue. O pai de Yuri se abaixa e tenta consolá-la, mas também está muito abalado tamanho é o seu horror e o seu choque. Tudo que ele consegue fazer é ordenar à irmã de Yuri que chame uma ambulância.

Todo aquele martírio parece um pesadelo—uma provação infernal da qual Yuri gostaria de poder acordar. A equipe de emergência chega e coloca sua mãe na ambulância. Seu pai decide acompanhá-la até o hospital, pedindo a sua irmã que vá junto, mas mandando Yuri ficar em casa. O olhar que ele lança a seu filho é uma mistura de perturbação e ressentimento. É um olhar que Yuri não via há anos. Uma vívida memória de um prato caríssimo que ele derrubou no chão e observou enquanto se estilhaçava é trazida à tona. Yuri havia conseguido reprimir esta e muitas outras memórias dessa ordem tão bem com a patinação. Mas agora elas tinham encontrado uma desculpa para retornar após um longo período de hibernação.

A patinação artística não era a verdadeira razão pela qual ele havia conseguido passar pela sua infância e adolescência.

Victor era.

A primeira vez que Yuri viu aquele príncipe de cabelos prateados patinando em uma competição na divisão júnior, um sentimento de liberdade se alastrou por ele. Aquela liberdade lhe deu forças para engajar naquele esporte como uma válvula de escape. O sorriso carismático e os movimentos graciosos de Victor podiam competir com os de um anjo. Yuri havia encontrado sua salvação não em uma divindade sem corpo, mas em outro humano.

Yuri retorna ao seu quarto após limpar a bagunça causada por sua impulsividade. O cheiro de carne de porco ainda permanece no ar, mesmo depois dele ter borrifado produto de limpeza no local.

Ele cai na cama, afundando em seu colchão. Seu desejo é mergulhar tão fundo até ser capaz de atravessar para outra dimensão. Ao menos assim ele poderia escapar dessa existência caótica.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Yuri ouve um som familiar na porta da frente e passos entrando na casa. Um par de passos é alto e lento, pertencem ao seu pai, o outro par consiste em passos curtos e suaves, são de sua irmã. Ele não ouve um terceiro par. O aperto em seu peito aumenta ao escutar uma batida na porta de seu quarto.

“Yuri,” a voz rouca de seu pai ecoa através da porta, fazendo seu coração doer. “Preciso falar com você.”

Yuri hesita.

Seu pai soca a porta com tanta força que Yuri teme que as dobradiças possam acabar cedendo e quebrando. “Yuri! Abre essa maldita porta. Agora!”

Yuri desliza da cama e se arrasta até chegar perto da maçaneta, girando-a para destrancar a porta. De repente, uma força bruta surge do outro lado e seu pai agarra a gola de sua camisa antes que Yuri sequer possa processar o que está havendo.

“O que foi que você fez, porra?” ele grita, chacoalhando seu filho. “Por causa da sua birrinha, a sua mãe quase perdeu o nariz dela e agora ela terá de passar os próximos dias no hospital para se certificar de que ainda será capaz de respirar através dele. Você percebe o que você fez? Tem noção do quanto isso irá me custar? Hein?” Ele sacode Yuri com mais força ainda.

A cabeça de Yuri fica perturbada por ser sacudido daquele jeito e por causa do aperto em seu peito. É como se alguém estivesse comprimindo o seu corpo, impedindo-o de respirar fundo. Seus dedos das mãos e dos pés amortecem. Uma sensação estranha alfineta as suas costas. Seu pai ainda está gritando com ele, sua cara está vermelha e inchada, mas Yuri não consegue mais ouvi-lo por qualquer que seja o motivo. Será que ele ficou surdo? É quando seu pai o atinge e ele sente uma dor pontiaguda queimando em sua bochecha que Yuri é trazido de volta para a realidade. Ele está no chão com uma mão massageando a lateral de sua face. Algo brilha em sua visão periférica. É um dos patins que ele usava quando era criança ali escondido entre uma pilha de roupas e revistas de patinação.

Seu pai o alcança. “Levanta daí, seu pedaço de m—” as palavras são cortadas por um som engasgado que irrompe do fundo de sua garganta. O pai de Yuri cai de joelhos e sua mão instintivamente agarra seu próprio pescoço onde um corte lacerante foi aberto em sua pele, separando a veia de sua jugular. Conforme o sangue quente jorra através do corte, Yuri engatinha em direção a parede e solta o patins no chão. Sua boca se abre enquanto ele assiste seu pai chacoalhando o braço às cegas no ar por vários instantes excruciantes até seu corpo tombar para a frente, imóvel.

Um grito reverbera através da casa inteira. Yuri inicialmente acha que veio dele, mas a voz é muito grave para pertencer a ele. Seguindo o grito há uma figura parada na porta. Sua irmã tem os lábios cobertos com suas mãos. Seus olhos esbugalhados encaram o cadáver de seu pai.

“Mari.”

Ela tomba para trás e rasteja até a cozinha. Yuri vai atrás e a encontra pegando o telefone. O medo o consome. Ele avança nela antes que ela possa discar os números para chamar a polícia. Seus dedos serpenteiam no pescoço dela como uma píton e seu peso a faz colidir com o chão, abrindo a parte de trás de sua cabeça contra o azulejo.

Yuri enfia as unhas em sua pele enquanto ela arranha o rosto dele para tentar forçá-lo a sair de cima, mas sem sucesso. Suas pernas se agitam e tentam chutá-lo pateticamente. Yuri deposita todo seu peso e tensão sobre ela. A face de sua irmã passa do vermelho para o azul. A cor desaparece de seus olhos. Saliva espumante escorre pelo canto de sua boca. Yuri fecha os olhos enquanto a vida abandona o corpo dela. Logo, nada além de um corpo sem vida permanece abaixo dele.

Yuri se endireita e sai de cima do cadáver. Seu coração palpita e ele limpa o suor de sua testa. Ainda é possível sentir o calor da pele de Mari entre seus dedos. Suas mãos tremem de maneira incontrolável. Uma onda de emoções inéditas desabam sobre ele, encharcando-o como uma correnteza de incertezas. Ele se coloca de pé e corre de volta para o seu quarto onde o corpo de seu pai ainda está lá estirado no chão. Yuri rasteja até a sua cama e puxa todos os cobertores por cima de sua cabeça. A foto de Victor encontra seu caminho entre seus braços. Ele mantém seu ídolo perto.

Uma voz tão serena e benevolente sussurra: _Está tudo bem, Yuri. Eu estou aqui. Sempre estarei aqui por você._

Um sorrisinho se forma nos lábios de Yuri e o sono vem para ele com mais naturalidade que nunca.


	2. Victor - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******Notas:**   
>  Feliz sexta-feira 13. A capa oficial vai poder ser vista no primeiro capítulo assim que eu descobrir como upar imagens/links. Venha me encontrar no tumblr: @vampiregrose. Eu posto umas merda estranha. De qualquer jeito, aproveitem!
> 
> **Notas do tradutor:**   
>  Depois de quase um mês, mais um novo capítulo da tradução dessa fanfic que ó, só nos arrepios e aflições. Vim dar um aviso que esse aqui tem algumas cenas gráficas de mutilação que ó, você segura seu corpo pra ver se tá tudo certinho ali. Desculpe a demora, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Espero que gostem!

Victor penteia os cabelos com os dedos ao dar replay no vídeo pela quarta vez seguida. É preciso uma mente, um corpo e uma alma meticulosos para imitar seu programa tão fielmente. E este ainda tem umas gordurinhas para atrapalhá-lo. Mas, apesar do obstáculo em sua forma física, sua performance não parece prejudicada.

O russo levanta de seu assento e aperta em um número salvo em seu celular. Ele leva o dispositivo até sua orelha. Toca algumas vezes antes que alguém atenda do outro lado da linha.

“O que foi, Victor?”

“Oi pra você também, Yakov.” Ele acaricia a cabeça de Makkachin e o poodle responde lambendo sua mão. “Eu queria te contar que decidi me retirar dessa temporada.”

Um curto silêncio paira entre eles e Victor imagina se a linha foi cortada de algum jeito por conta do sinal ruim.

“ _ O QUÊ? _ ” Yakov diz irritado. “O que quer dizer com estar se retirando? Em que você poderia possivelmente estar interessado durante um ano tão importante? Você literalmente ganhou seu quinto campeonato. Não me diga que engravidou alguém!”

“Não,” Victor reassegura com um riso baixo. “Eu só tive essa epifania de que deveria tirar um tempo para mim durante a temporada. Fique tranquilo, Yakov. Estarei de volta na próxima temporada melhor do que nunca. Mas, por agora, eu queria fazer algo para mim mesmo.”

“O que diabos você tem em mente?”

Um sorriso amarelo se forma em seu rosto. “Isso é segredo.” Ele rapidamente encerra a ligação antes que seu técnico possa falar. Quando o celular toca alguns segundos depois, Victor o silencia e guarda no bolso. Seu olhar recai em seu poodle. “Como você se sente sobre ir ao Japão, Makkachin?”

O cachorro inclina a cabeça para o seu lado e late. Victor acaricia as orelhas macias de Makkachin.

“Vou considerar isso como um sim.”

O russo já tinha ido ao Japão antes, mas apenas por negócios e nunca por lazer. Ele já consegue sentir as águas termais quentes borbulhando em sua pele, purificando e afastando quaisquer pensamentos preocupantes que estejam permeando sua mente. Já pode sentir o gosto de sushi fresco e ramen feito à mão em seus lábios. Visualiza as pétalas de cerejeira caídas na rua mesmo que estejam no final do inverno. Tudo sobre o Japão oferece uma sensação acolhedora. 

E só está prestes a ficar cada vez mais acolhedor.

Yuri Katsuki, vinte e três anos. Ele deve ser, possivelmente, a única pessoa no mundo inteiro capaz de cativar audiências assim como Victor Nikiforov, apesar de estar pelo menos uns cinco ou dez quilos acima do peso limite desejável para patinadores artísticos. Mas os sentimentos que enchem Victor não são de inveja ou desprezo. Eles são de animação, felicidade e encanto. Victor nunca havia sentido tal turbilhão de emoções em tão pouco tempo antes.

Então ele carrega sua mala até a borda com roupas e mais roupas. Ele luta contra o zíper por um bom tempo até que finalmente se submeta à sua teimosia.

O russo reserva o vôo mais próximo. Mais tarde, se encontra em um avião com destino à Saga, Japão.

Impossibilitado de trazer Makkachin para a cabine, Victor se contenta com um bichinho de pelúcia que lembra seu poodle quase que muito bem. A única diferença é que o poodle sentado em suas mãos é um objeto inanimado.

Ele inspira o perfume do brinquedo buscando conforto e força. Por alguma razão, seus nervos se descontrolaram durante esse vôo. Quanto mais a aeronave se aproxima do continente, mais o coração de Victor dispara e mais a sua cabeça se enche de pensamentos: Como Yuri Katsuki é? Ele irá gostar dele? Irá aceitá-lo? Irá seguir de boa vontade o plano que Victor compusera? As perguntas dançam em seu cérebro durante todo o vôo. No momento em que o avião aterrissa no país estrangeiro, Victor quase havia esquecido qual era sua real missão.

As ruas da cidade não são para quem tem o coração fraco. Por pouco Victor evita ser pisoteado e atropelado pelos carros. Ele puxa Makkachin para perto de si pela coleira conforme navega por um mar de pessoas e placas de rua ilegíveis. Frustração cresce dentro do russo ao se perceber  atravessando as mesmas ruas pela segunda ou terceira vez. Só lhe resta pedir informações à estranhos. Considerando que o inglês é uma língua universal, Victor pergunta se alguém ao menos sabe um pouco. Algumas poucas pessoas sabem e podem apontá-lo na direção correta.

Parece levar uma eternidade até Victor chegar na entrada de um estabelecimento de fontes termais chamado  _ Yu-topia Katsuki. _ A escrita na placa está em inglês. Ele brevemente dá uma olhada ou outra nos arredores e na placa. Elas combinam. Victor entra na residência, segurando a coleira de Makkachin com mais força.

“Olá?” ele diz em inglês. “Tem alguém aí?”

Ele imaginava que uma fonte termal, especialmente por ser a única ativa na cidade, seria mais lucrativa. O lugar está morto.

Victor se pergunta se interpretou mal a placa ou se se por algum acaso as suas coordenadas eram falsas.

Ele tenta mais uma vez. “Olá?”

Bem quando está prestes a retornar para fora, uma figura sai do quarto dos fundos. Victor pula, surpreso, quando o jovem homem com cabelos e olhos escuros vem para a luz. Ele tem uma altura comum, alguns centímetros mais baixo que o russo e é mais magro do que parecia no vídeo. Câmeras têm o hábito de engordar.

“Yuri Katsuki?”

O jovem cerra seus olhos. “Sim?” Seu sotaque escapa, mas sua pronúncia excede até demais o que Victor esperava.

“Sou Victor Nikiforov” ele diz com um sorriso e se ajeita para parecer mais apresentável. “A partir de hoje, serei o seu técnico.”

O nipônico pisca. Então ele coça a cabeça e volta seu olhar para o chão. “Hmm, isso é uma pegadinha?”

“O quê?”

Makkachin rosna. Ele normalmente não faz isso.

“Bem, como eu vou saber que é você mesmo? Quais são as suas credenciais? Você pode ser um impostor.”

Uma onda de fúria insultante acomete Victor, mas ele não permite que seu encanto vacile. Se havia algo que tinha aprendido através da patinação artística e de suas performances na frente de milhões, é que ele devia manter suas reais emoções enclausuradas em seu peito. Qualquer coisa que estiver sentido não deve obstruir a sua imagem pública pelo medo de manchá-la. As mesmas regras se aplicam agora estando diante deste estranho. “Eu acredito que você fez um vídeo patinando minha rotina mais recente. Estou errado?”

Yuri encolhe os ombros. “Talvez. Eu realmente não lembro.”

O russo crispa os lábios e tira o celular de seu bolso. Ele navega pelo site onde originalmente achou o vídeo e mostra para o mais novo. “Este não é você?”

Yuri examina o clipe. Sua expressão se acalma assim que o vídeo acaba. “Ah, isso. Eu esqueci que estava aí.” Como se fosse controlado por cordas de marionete, ele marcha de forma ociosa em direção ao quarto dos fundos. “Por aqui. Eu preciso te testar para assegurar que você é quem diz ser.” Ele desaparece ao fim do corredor.

Victor examina as imediações. Por ser a única fonte termal naquela prefeitura, alguém pensaria que os negócios estariam prosperantes. Mas o lugar está morto, parecendo abandonado. Ele nota algumas teias de aranha e poeira nas janelas ao seguir o mais jovem até o quarto dos fundos.

Makkachin puxa a coleira e choraminga. Victor puxa de volta, mas o poodle não obedece. Seus olhos escuros o encaram em uma tentativa patética de pará-lo.

Victor se ajoelha e faz carinho em sua cabeça. “O que aconteceu, garoto?” Makkachin lambe seu rosto. “Talvez eu deva te deixar aqui.” Ele amarra a coleira em volta de um pé de mesa. Com outro carinho, deixa o canino lamurioso e segue para o quarto de onde Yuri ainda há de retornar.

Ele mal dá meia volta antes de ser atingido em cheio por alguma coisa e seu mundo ser consumido por escuridão. O som fraco dos incessantes latidos de Makkachin entram em seus ouvidos. E tudo que Victor deseja é que tivesse escutado aos avisos de seu poodle.

* * *

 

O gosto de metal se espalha em sua língua. O barulho da chaira de aço ecoa em seus ouvidos. Um cheiro de carniça invade seu nariz. Uma dor abrasadora, como a pior ressaca que existe, embaça seus pensamentos. Mesmo antes de abrir seus olhos, Victor sabe que está em um lugar que não deveria estar—um lugar escuro e surreal, como se ele tivesse caído no limbo do inferno.

Apesar de não ter noção de seus arredores, Victor sabe que está amarrado em uma maca improvisada, talvez uma mesa, e que teve todas as suas roupas removidas de seu corpo.

De repente, uma luz forte o cega. Seus olhos lacrimejam e fecham. O som da chaira de aço cessa e passos ressoam pelo quarto. Um arrepio corre pela sua espinha. Uma silhueta bloqueia a luz impedindo que seus olhos derretam atrás de suas pálpebras.

A silhueta avança até seus olhos se ajustarem o suficiente para reconhecer Yuri Katsuki pairando sobre ele com uma expressão vidrada em seus olhos. Ele está manuseando algo entre seus dedos. É um dos patins de Victor.

“Você acordou”, Yuri diz aliviado. “Eu pensei que aquela pancada tinha te matado. Isso é bom. Estou feliz que tenha sobrevivido. Preciso que seja completamente honesto e que esteja consciente durante o interrogatório.”

“Interrogatório?” Victor balança a cabeça. “O que está dizendo?”

Yuri joga a cabeça para o lado e percorre a lâmina do patins com um dedo. “Bem, eu ainda não tenho certeza se você é o Victor Nikiforov. Ele é tão famoso com o público que qualquer um pode passar toneladas de maquiagem ou gastar centenas de dólares em uma cirurgia plástica para se parecer com ele. Eu vi o Victor na TV, na internet e em fotos. Seria impossível saber se você é realmente ele sem te interrogar antes.”

“O-Olhe o meu passaporte!” A voz de Victor está trêmula e Yuri franze as sobrancelhas. Ele pigarra. “Confira-o. Eu  _ sou _ o Victor Nikiforov. Eu juro!”

Mas Yuri não se convence. “Qualquer um pode mudar de nome. Passaportes, habilitações, até certidões de nascimento não significam nada.”

Suor transpira da testa e das axilas do russo. Seu cabelo prateado gruda em sua pele. O calor da luz e a falta de ar com o confinamento na escuridão começam a ter efeito nele. Ele lambe os lábios. Incapaz de pensar em outra opção, ele diz: “Ok. Me pergunte qualquer coisa. Onde eu nasci. Cresci. O nome dos meus pais e a história deles. Vá em frente.”

Yuri para de acariciar a lâmina e seus olhos escuros se encontram com o do russo. “Não. Perguntas associadas a história de uma pessoa famosa podem ser encontradas por toda a internet. Até onde eu sei, você pode ter pesquisado a vida do Victor até memorizar tudo. Este não será esse tipo de interrogatório.” Ele abaixa o patins e o desliza cautelosamente pela coxa nua de Victor.

O russo começa a juntar peça por peça e a se debater com suas amarras. As cordas prendendo em seus pulsos e tornozelos são mais fortes do que ele. Seguido de algumas tentativas inúteis de se libertar, ele se abstém em derrota. Lágrimas preenchem sua visão, mas a luz quente rapidamente as evapora antes que caiam.

Os olhos escuros de Yuri o encaram atentamente. “Eu vou começar com uma simples pergunta: Por que você veio ao Japão?”

“Para te treinar.”

A lâmina afunda em sua carne e Victor estremece. Uma dor aguda atinge a pele sensível de sua virilha. Quando pensa que não irá cessar, Yuri afasta o patins da ferida. Sangue quente escorre pela pélvis do russo. 

“Por que você veio pra cá?” ele repete.

“Eu juro, para te treinar!”

A expressão de Yuri torna-se obscura. “Você jura?”

Victor assente.

Yuri fatia com uma facada profunda a ferida, escancarando-a de forma que Victor não vê apenas sangue, mas um músculo alaranjado e pegajoso. Seu corpo se contorce. Suas entranhas praticamente arrancam um grito de sua boca, tão alto que causa um zumbido ríspido em seus ouvidos. Outro corte ligeiro talha um pedaço de sua perna. Ela se destaca de Victor, expondo sua hipoderme.

Yuri coleta aquilo do chão, pegando cautelosamente sem hesitar, como se estivesse pegando uma caneta ou uma folha de papel. “É estranho. Achei que você seria realmente difícil de cortar por causa da sua estrutura musculosa, mas de certo modo, eu acho que…” Um sorriso irônico se forma em seu rosto. “Eu acho que fiquei melhor nisso. Precisei praticar muito. Os outros patins que usei não cortavam tão bem como estes. Eu os tenho desde pequeno, então acho que faz sentido. Papai disse para me livrar deles, mas nunca fiz. Sempre achei que eles me ajudariam a me encontrar. Não é por isso que toda criança passa? Um período de incerteza? A maioria das pessoas nunca encontram algo em que são boas. Eu pensava que era a patinação artística, mas aparentemente não é.” Yuri abaixa sua cabeça, movendo o pedaço de carne em suas mãos até que seus dedos estarem pintados de vermelho. Seus olhos fixam neles de um jeito mórbido antes de vagarem até os de Victor. “Diga, você acha que irei descobrir, se cortar um pouco mais fundo?”

Se isso é apenas uma fração do que está por vir, Victor sabe que seu estado mental não vai durar por muito tempo. Ele balança a cabeça. “Por favor, Yuri. Não.”

“Não?” Ele soa genuinamente confuso.

“Você não quer isso.”

Os olhos de Yuri se estreitam e ele franze o cenho. “Como você sabe o que eu quero? Você não me conhece.”

Um calafrio percorre o seu corpo a medida de que a dor aguda em volta de sua pélvis se transforma em entorpecimento. A adrenalina de Victor faz efeito e começa a amenizar a dor. “Você não pode,” ele sussurra.

“Eu não posso? Eu não posso o quê? Você está tentando ser que nem o meu pai?” Ele dá um passo para trás e se mistura com a escuridão por alguns pesarosos minutos antes de retornar com algo em mãos. Parece com um pedaço de papel. Suas mãos sujas mancham-no, mas Yuri parece não ligar ou dar muita atenção. “O Victor real me conhece melhor que qualquer um. Ele me viu em meus momentos altos. E me viu em minhas recaídas. Ele não me julga.” Suas bochechas e seu pescoço coram. “Ele é tudo para mim. Eu o amo mais do que a minha própria família.”

Yuri vira o pedaço de papel para revelar uma foto de Victor sorrindo e acenando depois de ganhar seu quarto campeonato. Ele só lembra qual campeonato é por causa de sua roupa: um traje vermelho com detalhes em roxo. Parece ter sido anos atrás.

“O Victor real sabe qual é minha comida favorita. Você sabe?”

Victor não tem certeza sobre o que dizer. Sua boca se mantém aberta em uma tentativa medíocre de responder.

Yuri assente com um sorriso triste. “Foi o que pensei”. Ele dobra a foto várias vezes e a coloca no bolso antes de seus olhos pairarem sobre o rosto de Victor. “Próxima pergunta: Por que você decidiu me treinar? Quais benefícios você teria?” Ele pega o patins novamente. A luz escurece seus olhos levemente, tornando difícil para Victor deduzir onde será feito o seu próximo ataque.

Quando Victor hesita, Yuri acerta-o no peito. A ferida perfurada atinge uma fina camada de pele por cima de uma costela e a ponta de seu patins raspa contro o osso. Ele começa a serrar com intento. Parece ter toda a intenção de quebrá-lo.

“O banquete!” Victor exclama em desespero.

Yuri pára. “O quê?”

“O banquete do ano passado,” Victor arfa. “No banquete do Grand Prix você me pediu para vir aqui e ser seu técnico.”

O mais novo abaixa sua arma. “Eu não lembro nem de ter falado com você durante o banquete.”

“Você estava bêbado.”

Yuri o encara de forma lasciva e Victor teme que possa tê-lo ofendido.

“Nós tivemos uma competição de dança,” Victor explica. “Todos estavam lá. Eu, você, até o Christophe Giacometti. Eu tenho provas. Veja o meu celular.”

Yuri vira sua cabeça. A luz entra em seus olhos. Um pequeno fragmento de humanidade parece rastejar de volta para dentro dele ao ouvir as palavras de Victor. “Onde você o deixou pela última vez?” Ele pergunta.

Victor faz uma careta conforme sua adrenalina vacila e a dor insistente em ambos seu peito e sua coxa aumenta gradualmente. “No… No bolso de trás da minha calça.” Ele gesticula com a cabeça, mas se arrepende instantaneamente. Ele não faz ideia de onde Yuri deixou suas roupas ou mesmo se o jovem sequer guardou seus pertences. E o gesto parece uma ordem. Ele está a mercê de Yuri.

Yuri caminha devagar e some de vista novamente. Victor escuta os passos subindo por uma escada e andando pelo andar de cima. Ele deduz uma coisa: está no porão.

Em meio ao aroma de sangue fresco, Victor fareja novamente um cheiro de carniça. Alguém havia deixado comida ali embaixo por muito tempo. O fedor irrita seu nariz e seus olhos. Eles começam a lacrimejar assim que os passos descem a escada. O rosto de Yuri surge, parecendo uma cabeça flutuante na escuridão. Ele está ocupado procurando por evidências do seu estupor bêbado no celular de Victor.

Ele tem algo preso entre os dedos de sua outra mão, mas Victor não sabe dizer o que é. Tudo que pode fazer é esperar e assistir enquanto as sobrancelhas do mais novo enrugam e seu olhar se estreita ocasionalmente. Cada vez que sua expressão torna-se irritada, o coração de Victor palpita e um arrepio corre por sua espinha. A elevação e a queda das expressões de Yuri parecem eternas. Victor pode morrer por hemorragia antes que eles troquem mais palavras.

Finalmente, Yuri diz: “Por que você tirou uma foto disso?” Ele mostra a foto dele mesmo em uma barra de pole dance. “Você é algum tipo de tarado doente?”

“Não,” Victor diz de forma estridente. “Eu estava lá. Nós até dançamos juntos. Continue vendo.” 

A boca de Yuri contrai-se. “Você está mandando em mim?”

Victor timidamente pressiona seus lábios juntos.

Os olhos do mais novo voltam para a tela do celular. Victor vê o polegar de Yuri deslizar a cada segundo em um silêncio mortal. Sua expressão permanece entediada e desinteressada até que algo aparece na tela, fazendo seus olhos arregalarem tanto que parecem que irão cair. Yuri fica boquiaberto. A expressão em seu rosto significa que ele achou as evidências do último encontro que eles tiveram. Uma lasca de esperança cresce no coração de Victor, acalmando seus batimentos instáveis o suficiente para que ele não tenha um ataque cardíaco. Se bem que um ataque cardíaco seria uma morte muito mais misericordiosa do que a que o jovem havia possivelmente planejado para ele.

Yuri se recompõe e lambe seus lábios. Ele deixa o celular no chão em algum lugar no escuro, murmurando coisas sem sentido ao mesmo tempo. Quando suas costas estão virados, Victor tenta serpentear para se livrar de suas amarras sem sucesso.

Um som alto de bofetada ecoa por todo o quarto, surpreendendo o russo. Para além da luz ofuscante, ele vê a figura de Yuri batendo em seu rosto avidamente com suas própria mãos. Os tapas violentos têm um efeito em Victor. Sua espinha formiga como se uma serpente estivesse rastejando por baixo de sua pele. Seu peito aperta de um jeito quase que sufocante. Ele pode sentir cada tapa como se fosse em si mesmo.

Um lamento agonizante sai da garganta do mais novo. Ele tropeça para todos os lados, tombando em coisas e quebrando ou caindo por cima de objetos em seu caminho. Yuri não se importa em pegar nada. Ele cai no chão perto da mesa. Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas e seu nariz está vermelho. Catarro escorre até os seus lábios. Victor se pergunta o que o afugenta de tal maneira. É o representante da patinação artística do Japão ou uma criança birrenta presa no corpo de um homem adulto?

“D-Desculpa,” Yuri funga sob uma voz aguda. “Eu sinto  _ muito _ .”

Victor pisca.

Yuri se inclina para frente e deixa sua cabeça pender o máximo que consegue, até sua testa bater no concreto. “Não me odeie. P-Por favor, me perdoe!”

O russo ergue sua cabeça para espiar pelo canto da mesa. Yuri não move a cabeça do lugar e continua fungando e pedindo por perdão. Essa é sua única chance.

“Eu te perdoarei se você me soltar dessas cordas,” Victor diz calmamente. Em sua mente, ele grita as palavras.

Yuri levanta a cabeça. “Mas… Depois do que eu fiz. Como eu vou deixar você ir nessas condições?”

Victor força um sorriso cauteloso. “Eu estou bem. Prometo.”

Yuri chacoalha sua cabeça. “Não, eu não posso deixar você ser visto desse jeito. Você precisa deixar eu cuidar de você.” Ele fica em pé. “Deixe-me cuidar de você, Victor, porque eu…” Seu rosto cora. “Eu amo você!”

O mundo do russo se quebra em milhões de pedaços. A pequena brecha que ele teve para escapar se foi. Um sentimento nauseante salienta em seu estômago e ameaça sair em forma de vômito. Ele engole.

“E-Eu sei que isso veio do nada,” Yuri diz, mexendo as mãos na frente dele. Seu rosto ainda mais vermelho do que nunca. “Mas se você me der uma chance, eu juro que vou fazer você reconsiderar. Apenas me dê uma segunda chance. Você ficará seguro aqui comigo.”

Seguro? Victor poderia rir daquela afirmação sem sentido e obviamente absurda. Mas se ele não cooperar, com certeza irá perder mais do que alguns pedaços de carne. “Está bem,” ele respira, lutando contra a dor aguda em seu peito e em sua coxa. “Eu vou te dar uma chance.”

Yuri sorri. “Obrigado, Victor! Mesmo. Obrigado.” Dito isso, ele corre para o lado do russo e envolve seus braços no pescoço de Victor. O impacto é tão rápido e inesperado que Victor pensa que será decapitado. Ele sente levemente o cheiro do shampoo de Yuri. Ironicamente, cheira a rosas—sua flor favorita desde que consegue se lembrar. A fragrância o lembra de amores antigos, amores presentes, amores do futuro. Ele jamais associaria aquele cheiro a sujeitos feito Yuri Katsuki. Todo esse tempo, Victor pensou que ele iria cheirar a algo sem graça e conservador.

“Obrigado,” Yuri soa genuinamente aliviado. Ele é como uma criança que foi perdoada por seus pais por quebrar um vaso precioso.

As pálpebras de Victor relaxam. A fadiga começa a aderi-lo—persuadindo-o a fechar seus olhos pra valer. Se não estivesse amarrado em uma mesa e a mercê de um fã maluco, aceitaria o convite sedutor do sono. Mas, antes que possa ser consumido pelos desejos naturais de seu corpo, um pensamento recai em sua mente.

“Yuri,” ele sussurra. “Em vez disso, posso pedir outra coisa?” Se a liberdade é impossível, ao menos ele pode passar seu confinamento na presença de uma companhia familiar. 

Yuri desvencilha seus braços que estavam ao redor da cabeça de Victor. Seu olhar é submisso, um completo contraste do que havia produzido não fazem nem cinco minutos. É como olhar para uma pessoa totalmente diferente. “Sim, qualquer coisa.”

“Eu gostaria de ver o meu cachorro.”

O rosto de Yuri responde com um terror inquestionável. É prova suficiente do que aconteceu com Makkachin. Não há necessidade de palavras.

As estranhas de Victor reviram. Seu peito está pesado. Ele se debate contra as amarras. Se ao menos tivesse força para desfazê-las e estrangular o mais novo. Uma tempestade de raiva e culpa se misturam dentro dele. Ele consegue ver a face pálida de Yuri ficar vermelha e então roxa. Pode visualizar a espuma saindo de sua boca. Os olhos revirando nas órbitas.

Ao invés disso, tudo que Victor pode fazer é cair em prantos.

Porque não importa o que ele diga, faça, ou pense, nada disso irá ressuscitar Makkachin.


	3. Yuri - II

Aquele tinha sido o melhor final de semana da vida de Yuri Katsuki. Um final de semana completamente inesquecível. Tanto havia acontecido que ele pondera se deve ou não registrar tudo em um diário para ter consigo uma prova concreta na qual possa se apoiar. Mas ele titubeia. Pensando de maneira prática, é melhor manter todos os seus sentimentos armazenados no único lugar onde ninguém jamais conseguirá acessar—a sua mente.

Yuri passa o dia patinando e a noite cuidando de Victor, a quem ele mantém seguro no quarto improvisado com um futon que construíra no porão para o seu príncipe encantado de cabelos prateados. Todos os dias ele retorna à sua casa do rinque sentindo-se rejuvenescido, pronto para contar a Victor o quanto progredira.  

Yuri compara a situação com a sua infância. Quando tentara dizer aos seus pais sobre sua intenção de seguir a patinação artística como profissão. Seu pai era fortemente contrário a essa ideia. Como é que alguém conseguiria ter um ganha-pão decente sem um mentor ou sem possuir conexões dentro da indústria? Sua mãe lhe dissera que Yuri poderia perseguir qualquer sonho que desejasse. Mas suas palavras sempre eram ditas com uma voz vacilante, como se ela se forçasse a acreditar nelas. Não havia confiança ou reafirmação por trás de suas palavras. 

Mas havia nas palavras de Victor. É por isso que Yuri quer fazer tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para acomodar seu príncipe de cabelos prateados. Hoje Yuri tem a bebida favorita dele—shōchū de batata doce. Ele havia dado o seu melhor para conseguir comprar a melhor marca que pôde encontrar, após ler com muita atenção cada rótulo. Não há espaço para erros. Quanto menor a qualidade, maiores são as chances de Victor acabar insatisfeito. No momento que ele encontra a garrafa perfeita, um sorriso brota em seu rosto. Yuri agita-se em antecipação. 

Puxando o capuz sobre sua cabeça, Yuri volta para casa com a garrafa metida em um saco de papel que ele mantém enfiada debaixo de seu braço. O estoque escondido de todos os transeuntes. Ninguém além das esferas cristalinas de Victor devem ver o seu presente. Esse presente talvez será o incentivo que faltava para apaziguar qualquer animosidade restante entre eles.

Uma vez em casa, ele serve em duas taças de vinho, observando a efervescência subir até quase atingir a borda. Ao seu ver, Yuri nunca foi um beberrão, mas é rude recusar álcool quando se é o anfitrião. Além disso, se Victor ver que ele está disposto a provar um pouco, talvez isso ajude Yuri a ganhar mais pontos em seu favor. Ele é cuidadoso para não encher mais um copo do que o outro. Ambos devem ter a mesma medida.

Satisfeito, Yuri carrega os dois copos até o porão para dividir com Victor. Ele acende um interruptor próximo ao topo da escada com o cotovelo, estremecendo ao achar que algum dos copos pode virar e derramar. Seria devastador acabar desperdiçando ainda mais do precioso shōchū de Victor. Ele não quer deixar seu príncipe esperando por mais tempo do que já havia esperado.

“Victor,” Yuri murmura, clareando sua garganta. “Victor, eu trouxe algo para você. Veja.” Aproximando-se da porta, é possível ver a silhueta de Victor no canto, de costas para ele.

Victor se vira lentamente. 

Yuri sorri. “Trouxe o seu favorito—shōchū de batata doce. Quer dividir?” 

A cabeça de Victor se levanta e o coração de Yuri pára por um instante quando aquelas órbitas cristalinas se encontram com os seus olhos. Céus, ele deseja roubar aqueles olhos e guardá-los no bolso. Deseja um dia levá-los ao rinque e deixar que eles assistam uma apresentação particular de sua performance. A atenção de Victor é suficiente para fazer suas calças apertarem em sua pélvis.

Yuri passa o copo de Victor pela porta, cuidadosamente posicionando-o no chão. “Aí está. Espero que seja de seu agrado. Eu dei duro para conseguir achar o melhor que eles tinham.” Sua própria mão tapa sua boca bruscamente.  _ Idiota! Por que dizer isso a ele? Era para ser uma surpresa!  _ Uma necessidade de se socar se faz presente em seu estômago. Mas ele não pode mostrar esse lado de si para Victor novamente. Ao invés disso, suas unhas ficam em seu outro braço até penetrarem em sua pele.  _ Respire.  _ Ele inspira e expira.

Victor engatinha para perto para inspecionar o que Yuri trouxe para ele. Sua franja prateada cobre seus olhos. Mesmo sob a luz parca, o russo é lindo. Yuri dificilmente consegue conceber a ideia de que essa criatura etérea veio parar em sua porta e menos ainda que eles estão coabitando. Ele deve estar sonhando. Ou morto. Ou possivelmente ambos. Só de pensar que o maior patinador do mundo – a epítome do esporte – está bem ali quase leva Yuri aos prantos. 

Victor apanha o copo do chão e o leva até seu nariz antes, cheirando a bebida. Yuri observa atentamente atrás de qualquer reação que possa denunciar algum sentimento de nojo.

O russo sorve um pequeno gole e abre um sorriso cauteloso. “Está gostoso.” 

Toda a tensão evapora de seu corpo. Yuri tomba para a frente, mas consegue se recompor antes de cair com a cara no chão. “Sério?” pergunta, tornando a levantar os olhos. 

Victor assente.

“Fico feliz.”

“Obrigado.” 

“Como estão suas feridas?” Yuri indica com a cabeça as bandagens ao redor do abdômen e da coxa de Victor. Ele fez o melhor que pôde para evitar uma infecção. Mas as bandagens são um lembrete do terrível erro que cometera. Uma ferroada atravessa seu peito.

“Melhor,” responde Victor.

Yuri precipita-se rapidamente até uma mesa próxima onde tem seguros todos os pertences de Victor e também uma caixa de primeiros socorros que são mantidos nesse local. Ele abre a caixa e apanha algumas bandagens extras e água destilada. É o melhor tipo de cuidado médico disponível no momento. Ele já administrou uma quantidade suficiente de analgésicos em Victor hoje.

“Você já está acabando?”

Victor bebe os últimos goles do shōchū e coloca o copo no chão do outro lado da porta.

Yuri pega o copo e coloca junto do seu, ainda pela metade, sobre a mesa e retorna para a porta de Victor. “Vire-se. Preciso trocar as ataduras.” Assim que Victor obedece, Yuri destranca a porta, deslizando as chaves para dentro de seu bolso traseiro. Apesar da extrema confiança que possui em seu príncipe de cabelos prateados, há sempre uma lasquinha de dúvida poluindo a sua mente. Ele tranca a porta atrás de si para se certificar de que nenhuma situação desagradável irá acontecer. “Tudo bem, você já pode se virar.”

Victor torna a se virar para encará-lo. Seus olhos estão escondidos entre os cabelos de sua franja. Yuri tem vontade de afastá-los para poder vê-los, mas decide que por enquanto isso pode parecer muito precipitado. Ainda há confiança a ser construída e feridas que precisam cicatrizar. 

Yuri puxa as bandagens cautelosamente. A sálvia que havia usado para desinfetar tornou-se pegajosa e as feridas criaram uma crosta por cima. Ao puxar, Victor deixa escapar um grunhido.

“M-me desculpa.”

“Tudo bem.”

Ele remove um pouco mais da bandagem e nota a crosta com uma coloração meio marrom e meio amarelada que há por baixo. Sua face se contorce em uma careta. Há uma solução rápida, mas é indubitavelmente impiedosa. “A casca está presa na atadura. Eu posso removê-la, mas… pode ser que doa.”

Victor cerra seus punhos e respira profundamente. “Vá em frente.”

Yuri puxa a bandagem de uma vez só e a ferida no peito do russo começa a sangrar quando a casca sai junto com o curativo. A laceração aberta é um dos dois locais problemáticos que degradam a beleza de seu príncipe. E ambos se devem a impulsividade de Yuri. 

Os músculos de Victor ficam tensos em resposta a camada de pele enrijecida que fora removida sem intenção. Yuri pode sentir a dor dele ao olhar para dentro de Victor, onde parece ser possível ver um osso de sua costela. Seus lábios permanecem pressionados juntos enquanto ele lava a ferida com a água destilada e então envolve novas bandagens ao redor para preservar o desinfetante.

Ele suspira aliviado. “Uma já foi.” E então sua atenção se volta a coxa de Victor, onde o mesmo resultado ocorrera e ele dá o seu máximo para confortar seu príncipe, sussurrando pedidos de desculpa e operando tudo com mãos meticulosas. Quando finalmente acaba, ele considera beijar as feridas. Mas então balança a cabeça negativamente.  _ Claro que não, o que há de errado com você? Victor não te pediu para fazer isso. Não seja estúpido.  _ Yuri arranha seu braço já irritado, enfiando as unhas em sua pele até que a dor desvie seus pensamentos imprudentes. 

“Está com fome?” Yuri indaga.

Victor levanta a cabeça. Seus globos cristalinos ameaçam derreter Yuri até transformá-lo em uma poça no chão. “Estou bem por enquanto.”

“Você precisa usar o banheiro?”

Victor balança a cabeça. 

Yuri crispa os lábios. “Que tal um pouco de água para ajudar com o shōchū?”

“Yuri,” o russo interrompe em um tom rouco, porém honesto com seu sotaque. “Eu posso ir vê-lo patinar?”

Yuri pisca. “Espera, então você ainda quer ser meu técnico mesmo depois…?” Ele abaixa os olhos e busca por palavras melhores para usar. Seus olhos recaem nas ataduras e seu peito dói. “Depois do que aconteceu?”

“Sim,” Victor murmura.

Yuri sente uma pontada em seu coração. Todo o sangue corre para as suas bochechas. “Eu… Eu não sei se você irá gostar do que eu tenho.”

Embora venha praticando há mais de um ano, Yuri ainda não consegue se ver pronto para os olhos de Victor. É como se eles estivessem prestes a ter seu primeiro contato sexual. Seu coração dispara e ele se atrapalha com as palavras à medida em que encara por mais tempo no fundo daqueles olhos cristalinos. Ou, particularmente, quanto mais eles olham para ele—através dele. É como se estivessem analisando cada palavra que ele pensa ou deseja dizer antes de tais palavras sequer atingirem a sua garganta.

Mas Victor não parece intimidado. “Eu quero te ver.”

O mais jovem recua. “Hmm, acho que eu poderia.”

“Ótimo,” Victor diz com um sorriso. Deus, ele é radiante. Nem mesmo os seres angelicais que habitam o paraíso poderiam ser comparados a ele. Apesar do que Yuri havia feito para degenerar a sua beleza deslumbrante, Victor sempre será belo. “Podemos ir agora?”

Mas algo atinge Yuri antes que ele possa dizer sim. É um nó que se forma em seu estômago e começa a revirar, aguardando-se ao que pode até tornar-se um volume tão massivo que é como se suas entranhas fossem explodir. O nó não mostra intenção alguma de se extinguir a não ser que Yuri diga o que essa coisa quer que ele diga. 

Ele engole em seco. “Eu… irei até lá e me filmarei para você.”

O sorriso no rosto de Victor se dissolve. Yuri tinha temido essa reação. “Por que eu não posso ir?”

“Porque você precisa ficar aqui. Para que fique seguro. Permita que eu cuide de você até que esteja completamente curado.”

Victor se inclina para a frente. “Por favor, Yuri,” ele implora. “Por favor, deixe-me ver você.”

Mas o nó pulsa, provocando uma corrente elétrica que percorre a espinha do mais jovem e o faz estremecer. Seus punhos cerram fortemente e ele imediatamente busca pelas chaves, destrancando a porta e saindo dali, certificando-se de trancá-la novamente atrás de si.

Victor lança seu corpo para a frente abruptamente, mas só consegue chegar perto de sair. Yuri não pode deixá-lo ir—pois se o mundo vir o que fizera ao seu príncipe, o mundo jamais irá aceitar alguém tão incompetente como Yuri Katsuki. E nenhum artista, cuja a vida gira em torno de agradar as massas, jamais pode ser perdoado por incompetência. Yuri lembra a si mesmo disso, enquanto Victor continua implorando para acompanhá-lo. Ele consegue encontrar alguma determinação para sair do porão, levando o que restara do shōchū consigo. Ao retornar ao andar de cima, guarda-o na geladeira e se apoia no eletrodoméstico, escorrendo até o chão feito água. Ele então abraça seus joelhos contra o peito, enterra o rosto entre eles e cantarola um mantra familiar dentro de sua cabeça:

_ Serei tigela de katsudon mais bela que existe. Apenas aguarde, Victor. _

Ele se imagina patinando através daquele túnel novamente e vendo seu príncipe de cabelos acinzentados parado na outra extremidade, esperando por ele. Yuri repete os movimentos, passos e saltos até que eles tenham sugado qualquer outra coisa de sua mente. Apenas uma pessoa preenche seus pensamentos. Aquela pessoa que é a sua razão para ainda estar vivo. Sem Victor Nikiforov, não há Yuri Katsuki.

_ Yuri. _

Ele levanta a cabeça e inspeciona a cozinha. Por um instante, Yuri pensa que Victor de alguma forma conseguiu sair de seu quarto improvisado, mas a porta do porão permanece fechada. A fonte da voz deriva de outro lugar. 

Yuri fica de pé e corre até o seu quarto, de onde retira a foto de Victor de seu lugar sob o travesseiro. Por esses dias, desde a chegada do Victor verdadeiro, Yuri havia abandonado sua outra faceta.

_ O que está fazendo, Yuri? Por que não tem mais falado comigo?  _

Mas Yuri balança a cabeça. “Eu não entendo. Você está aqui comigo agora. Vivendo na minha casa. Por que sente a necessidade de continuar se comunicando através de uma foto?”

A foto se manifesta até as esferas cristalinas de Victor assumirem uma coloração cinza-escuro.  _ Você me esqueceu. _

“Não.”

_ Você disse que me amava. _

“Eu amo.”

_ Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim.  _

“Eu farei.”

_ Você prometeu eliminar qualquer um que tentasse ficar entre nós. E mesmo assim, permitiu que um estranho fizesse exatamente isso.  _

“Eu…” Dessa vez ele não possui nenhuma resposta válida. 

_ Mentiroso. _

Seus olhos arregalam.

_ Traidor. _

“Não!” Yuri diz com a voz estridente. Sua voz é naturalmente tão suave que a diferença é notória. “Não é verdade.”

A foto distorce e a cor nos olhos de Victor escurece tão profundamente que preenche toda a sua esclera. E então começa a transbordar como uma torrente de lágrimas negras. 

_ Morra. _

O nó em seu estômago incha tanto que Yuri teme que possa explodir a qualquer momento. Seu coração martela contra sua caixa toráxica. Uma gota de suor escorre de sua nuca até seu pescoço e mancha a gola de sua camisa. Ele se curva e sente o nó se romper. A dor que transborda dele é como uma nuvem venenosa que toma conta de todo o seu corpo. Yuri não consegue respirar. Ele escorrega até o chão e se encolhe em posição fetal, apertando seu estômago com as mãos. Gritos escapam de seus lábios. A dor se torna tão densa que entorpece cada uma de suas extremidades. É impiedoso. Desgastante. Devorador. Digerindo-o. Yuri sente como se seu corpo tivesse se rendido a uma poça imunda no chão de seu quarto.

Seus olhos se fecham e a última coisa que ele vê é a foto de Victor encarando-o com desdém.

* * *

 

Há uma pressão imensa em torno de Yuri e ele assume que este deve ser um sinal precipitado dos braços da morte tentando alcançá-lo para envolvê-lo em seu abraço. Há uma luz se esgueirando no topo. Ele estende uma das mãos para tocá-la.

Algo quente ensopa seus dedos. Um cheiro metálico entope suas narinas. Yuri estreita os olhos e percebe que está deitado no chão do rinque. Sua mão estendida pertence a uma criança. Alguém paira sobre ele, apontando e rindo de seu estado frágil. 

“Takeshi, você é muito malvado!” 

Uma Yuko pequena corre até o campo de visão de Yuri. “Yu-kun. Está tudo bem?” Os olhos dela estão arregalados de preocupação. “Você bateu a cabeça.” 

Yuri passa a mão sobre a dor pulsante em sua cabeça e detecta um corte na parte de trás de seu crânio. Seus dedos traçam a ferida aberta e sentem um pedaço de pele solta. No momento seguinte, ele cai em prantos. 

Yuko olha para Takeshi com raiva. “Tá vendo o que você fez?” 

“Ele só tá sendo uma garotinha,” Takeshi argumenta.

Yuko se agacha para levantar Yuri. Dizendo a ele que se incline para a frente para que ela possa inspecionar a lesão. Uma mão tapa seus lábios ao ver o nível do estrago sustentado por ele. Ela abruptamente vira a cabeça na direção de Takeshi, cujo riso imediatamente parara. Sua expressão é igualmente horrorizada.

“Vá buscar o meu pai.  _ Agora _ !” 

Takeshi some de vista. 

O lugar começa a rodar. A pulsação na cabeça de Yuri é reminescente às batidas do coração. O sangue escorre até a gola de sua blusa. Sua visão embaça. Até então, seu grau sempre fora vinte por vinte. Ele tenta piscar para melhorar o anuviamento, mas não adianta nada. Por que isso foi acontecer?

Takeshi retorna com o pai de Yuko. 

Esse é o motivo. 

Um vórtex de ira se forma dentro dele. Yuri se sente como uma boneca de trapo ao ser carregado por braços alheios para dentro de uma ambulância. Sua visão ainda turva. Embora o médico faça aquilo se passar por um acidente, Yuri sabe que Takeshi teve a intenção de empurrá-lo. Ele sempre irá se aproveitar da forma pequena e delicada de Yuri para tirar vantagem dele, pois sabe que Yuri jamais revidaria. Ele sabe que Yuri jamais poderia revidar.

Na sequência, a visão de Yuri nunca se recupera completamente. Os óculos atuam como outro memento de seu sofrimento nas mãos de Takeshi e da ignorância de seus pais sobre o que realmente havia se passado.

E esse também não é o único incidente. Mesmo Yuri precisando levar pontos para juntar sua pele novamente, Takeshi não demonstra nem um pingo de remorso, insistindo que Yuri havia sido responsável por sua própria dor. Se ele tentasse se defender melhor, aí Takeshi demonstraria algum respeito. Mas, de acordo com ele, Yuri se faz de vítima. Ele chora para obter o afeto de Yuko. E a cada vez que Yuko dá atenção para Yuri, Takeshi encontra mais um motivo para implicar com ele. 

“Você ama bancar o inocente,” Takeshi esbraveja um dia depois de socar a cara de Yuri e derrubá-lo no chão. Seus óculos caem tilintando na calçada de pedra.

Yuri limpa o sangue escorrendo de seu nariz dolorido e apalpa o chão às cegas. 

A figura borrada de Takeshi caminha em sua direção e pisa em algo que só podem ser os seus óculos. Então ele agarra o garoto mais novo pela camisa. “Aliás, fique longe da Yuko. Pare de ficar envolvendo ela nas suas babaquices. Da próxima vez eu vou te dar uma lição  _ de verdade. _ ” Ele o atira contra o chão sujo e sai andando na direção oposta. 

Tudo que Yuri pode fazer é chorar e cuidar de seu nariz ensanguentado. 

Mas o vórtex de fogo apenas cresce… 

Outro dia, Yuko se aproxima dele e comenta sobre o inchaço em seu nariz e os óculos novos. “O Takeshi te bateu?” 

Yuri se faz de desentendido. “N-não, eu caí.” 

Yuko o encara. “Yuri, se ele ainda estiver fazendo bullying contigo, você pode me contar.” Ela leva uma mão ao ombro dele. “Nós somos amigos.” 

Yuri balança a cabeça. Ele não deveria falar.

“Prometo não contar pra ninguém.” Os olhos de Yuko são gentis e maternais. É difícil capturar alguma desonestidade dentro deles.

Yuri cerra os punhos. Seu corpo começa a tremer. Lágrimas inundam seus olhos, embaçando seus óculos novos.

Yuko o puxa para um abraço. “Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.” Ao se afastar, ela o encara com uma expressão séria. “Agora me fala. Foi ele?” 

Yuri anui uma vez. 

“Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça.” Ela engancha seu dedo mindinho no dele. “Promessa de dedinho.” Seu sorriso é honesto.

Calor preenche suas bochechas.

Yuko dá uma risadinha. “Agora você também tem que dizer: ‘Promessa de dedinho’.” 

“Promessa de dedinho,” ele diz. 

Depois disso, os ataques de Takeshi cessam. Algumas semanas se passam e Yuri começa a acreditar que nada mais irá acontecer. Sua amizade com Yuko é mantida em segredo, eles geralmente se vêem após as aulas. A vida aos poucos volta ao normal e as feridas em sua cabeça e em seu rosto começam a cicatrizar.

Então, num certo dia, enquanto Yuri se prepara para entrar no rinque, Takeshi o aborda no vestiário. Dois outros garotos de mesma altura e peso o acompanham. Eles parecem duplicatas feias e gordas d’Os Três Patetas. 

“E aí, Yuri-chan,” Takeshi o cumprimenta com um sorriso sinuoso. “Como vai a sua cabeça?” 

Yuri recua na direção do conjunto de armários. “E-eu não quero nenhuma confusão, Takeshi-kun.”

Takeshi ri e estapeia o ombro de Yuri, assustando-o. “Ah, Yuri-chan. Eu não tinha dito que na próxima vez que você se aproximasse da Yuko, eu iria te dar uma lição?” 

Yuri resmunga algo inteligível. 

Takeshi ergue a outra mão para silenciá-lo, mantendo seu sorriso torto e sem humor. “Bem, hoje é o seu dia de sorte, amigão!” Ele meneia a cabeça para a sua pequena gangue. “Então, qual deles deveria ir primeiro?” 

Um dos garotos, que possui a cara lotada de acne, puxa um taser do bolso. O outro garoto, que tem uma monocelha, puxa um isqueiro e uma pinça de seu bolso.

Yuri sacode a cabeça veementemente. “P-por favor!” 

Takeshi revira os olhos. “Ora, vamos, Yuri-chan. Você tem que escolher, se não eu mesmo farei em seu lugar e não acho que você vá querer isso. Estou certo?” 

Yuri continua sacudindo a cabeça. 

Takeshi respira fundo. “Aqui, eu vou facilitar as coisas pra você.” Ele dá um toque no garoto com o taser. “Ou você escolhe o Sato, que vai eletrocutar as suas bolas.” Então ele dá um toque no garoto com o isqueiro e a pinça. “Ou pode escolher o Kenji, que irá queimar os seus mamilos e a sua língua. E aí? O que você prefere?” 

Ambas as opções resultarão em uma dor imensurável.

“Vou te dar três segundos para decidir. Um… dois… tr—”

“ _ KENJIIII _ !” Yuri grita, esperando que alguém talvez ouça e venha correndo. Ninguém vem. “Eu escolho o Kenji!” 

Takeshi junta suas mãos. “Boa pedida. Viu? Não foi tão difícil, foi?” Mas então solta uma risadinha e diz: “No entanto, hoje eu acho que farei algumas mudanças.” Ele faz um sinal para Sato. “Afinal de contas, você quebrou a regra número um, Yuri-chan. Por isso, você não tem nenhum poder. Não aqui. Nem em lugar algum.” 

Ao sinal de Takeshi, Kenji enfia suas armas no bolso e agarra Yuri, forçando-o no chão. Takeshi ajuda, usando seu peso considerável para manter o garoto mais fraco imobilizado, dando um soco no estômago de Yuri quando ele tenta se desvencilhar de suas mãos, tirando o ar de seus pulmões e, com isso, dando a Sato a oportunidade de desabotoar as calças de Yuri e puxá-las para baixo junto com a cueca.

“Porra, a gente tem mesmo a mesma idade ou estamos lidando com uma criancinha do primário aqui?” Takeshi diz, para o deleite de seus comparsas.

Yuri fecha seus olhos lacrimejantes. Isto não pode estar acontecendo. Mas está. E já que não é possível escapar fisicamente, tudo que lhe resta é tentar dissociar sua mente da situação. Ele cria uma distração visual dentro de sua cabeça na qual Victor está patinando. Seus olhos cristalinos vagam até Yuri e um sorriso reconfortante brota em seu rosto.

_ Victor. Me salve. _

Takeshi o arranca de seu devaneio com um tapa. “Ei. Acorda. Você tá perdendo toda a diversão. Agora que a coisa tá ficando boa!” Seus olhos de bulicas brilham, seu pescoço possui três camadas de gordura que parecem várias fatias de pão enfiadas sob seu queixo. Ele bate em Yuri novamente apenas pelo prazer em fazê-lo e lança um olhar por cima de seu ombro, “Anda logo.” 

O barulho de vibração preenche o ar.

“NÃOOO— _ mfmmh _ !” O grito de Yuri é cortado quando Takeshi enfia uma meia suada dentro de sua boca. 

Yuri se debate em uma última tentativa desesperada de escapar. O som de vibração desaparece quando ele é atingido por uma corrente elétrica repentina que começa em sua virilha, corre até a sua espinha e sobe até o seu cérebro, bagunçando as suas ideias. Seu corpo fica tenso. Seus dentes rangem. Os dedos de suas mãos e de seus pés entorpecem. Seus olhos queimam. O nariz congestiona. O eletrochoque percorre o seu âmago e invade não apenas o seu corpo, mas também a sua consciência. Tudo que Yuri é se dissolve no chão do vestiário. A dor não cessa até Takeshi dar, finalmente, um comando tardio.

“Será que ele morreu?” Kenji pergunta.

Takeshi crispa os lábios e estapeia a bochecha de Yuri. “Caralho.” 

Yuri pode ouvi-los conversando ao seu redor. Suas vozes se tornam apavoradas. Mas o trauma em seu corpo enfraquece substancialmente a sua audição e sua visão. Ele está balançando à beira de um precipício, entre a vida e a morte, bem no topo de um buraco negro. Desse buraco, braços emergem até a superfície e acenam para que ele pule. Vozes o tentam com promessas de segurança e paz. A morte tem um forte argumento. 

Mas um estranho gosto similar a queijo entra em sua boca e há uma sensação de preenchimento. Algo é esfregado para frente e para trás em sua língua, batendo no fundo de sua garganta. O gosto é horrendo. Há um cheiro que ele tenta suprimir, mas não consegue. Aquilo o puxa para longe do buraco negro. O que está havendo?

Sua mente começa a juntar as peças gradualmente e ele é trazido de volta a realidade de maneira grosseira. Takeshi ainda paira sobre ele, mais perto agora e seus dedos estão enlaçados nos cabelos de Yuri. Gotas de suor escorrem de sua cara gorda caindo na testa de Yuri. Sua face se contorce e seus quadris se movem para frente e para trás em sincronia com o objeto não identificado dentro de sua boca.

E é então que a ficha cai… 

Takeshi.

O movimento de vai e vem. 

O objeto não identificado. 

_ Deus do céu.  _

Antes que Yuri tenha a chance de morder, Takeshi goza no fundo de sua garganta. Sua boca se enche com a substância viscosa, quente e salgada, ele se debate e choraminga, mas acaba por engasgar e engolir a maior parte. Isso não devia estar acontecendo.  _ Por que _ isso está acontecendo?

Lágrimas deslizam pelas suas bochechas. 

“Tá vendo,” Takeshi suspira e limpa o suor de seu rosto com as costas da mão. “Ele não tá morto.” Ele recolhe seu membro e abotoa as calças. “Essa bichinha só tava tirando um cochilo.”

Nojento. Ele se sente completamente repugnante. Yuri não pode nem se imaginar olhando no espelho depois disso—isto é, se ele sobreviver. Ele teria que desfigurar completamente a sua face para sequer ter uma chance de conseguir encarar o seu reflexo.

Takeshi finalmente remove seu peso de cima de Yuri, que respira fundo pela primeira vez ao que parece ter sido uma eternidade.

“E agora ele tá chorando,” Sato diz em meio a uma risada que mais parece uma tosse, puxando o catarro de seu nariz e cuspindo no chão. 

“E agora, para o Segundo Ato,” Takeshi diz, dando um olhar significativo para aqueles monstros gordos e bestiais que são seus capangas.

Os três reposicionam Yuri até seus punhos se encontrarem restringidos por sua própria camiseta, que os garotos tinham arrancado dele durante seu estado desacordado. Um gemido escapa entre os dentes cerrados de Yuri, mas é sufocado quando Takeshi enfia novamente a meia dentro de sua boca. Eles forçam Yuri a se esticar até ele sentir a cartilagem de sua espinha estralar. 

Takeshi acena com a cabeça para Kenji.

Kenji acende o isqueiro e segura a pinça sobre a chama. O metal cinza se torna um vermelho vivo quando a fumaça começa a subir.

Yuri não pode fazer nada além de fechar os olhos e desejar que a dor não seja nem próxima do quão insuportável foi ter sido eletrocutado com o taser. O gosto salgado de Takeshi ainda permanece contaminando a sua língua e a sua garganta.

Ele imagina Victor patinando. É a única imagem que o previne de cair em um limbo. Enquanto o russo performa giros e saltos no ar, uma dor dilacerante atinge o coração de Yuri. Mas ele se mantém firme apenas por esse momento. Os olhos cristalinos de Victor encontram os seus e ele murmura alguma coisa.  

_ Aguente firme, meu amor. _

Subitamente a dor dilacerante cessa e é substituída por uma sensação de arrepio, porém, ao mesmo tempo, de alívio. Quando Yuri ousa abrir os olhos, eles são invadidos por água.

“Que merda, nós acionamos os extintores.”

“Mas que porra, seu idiota,” Takeshi rosna.

“O que faremos?”

“Larga tudo aí. Vamos sair daqui!”

Uma sinfonia de passos entra em seus ouvidos ainda enfraquecidos, fazendo Yuri levar os braços ao redor de seu peito gelado. A sensação de restrição permanece em seus punhos. Dobrando seus joelhos até em cima, ele abraça as próprias pernas até formar uma bola nua no chão do vestiário. Uma dor aguda atinge seu peito e ele rola para o lado, podendo ver um círculo vermelho ao redor de seu mamilo. Os garotos tinham conseguido causar algum estrago, mas não o suficiente para penetrar em sua epiderme. Não parece pior que uma queimadura de sol. Mas o estrago emocional se instaura.

Yuri continua deitado até os extintores pararem. A essa altura, boa parte de todo o chão está submersa.

Passos.

Yuri se encolhe de medo. Não, eles não podem estar de volta. 

Alguém ofega e ele olha para cima. 

Yuko está parada na porta, com os olhos arregalados e as mãos cobrindo sua boca aberta. Eventualmente, ela se move e acaba com a distância que há entre eles. Ao que ela estende a mão para tocá-lo e sua voz pronuncia seu nome, Yuri se afasta com um movimento brusco.

“Não!”

Yuko congela a meros centímetros de seu rosto. “Yu-kun, eu—”

“Não me toque!” Ele esconde o rosto, enfiando-se ainda mais no vão entre seus próprios braços. “Fique longe de mim!”

Yuko fica rodeando-o por mais alguns instantes. Então se levanta e recua, desaparecendo pela entrada. Uma parte de Yuri esperava que ela tivesse ficado e insistido que estava ali para ajudá-lo. Mas ao invés disso, é o nível de desleixo e sua mínima hesitação que respondem por ela. É a resposta errada. Mas é a resposta que ele precisa para confirmar que ela não é sua amiga. 

Amigos.

Enquanto permanece ali jogado, Yuri tenta contar quantos amigos teve no passado e quantos tem no presente. Ele não consegue nomear um único amigo verdadeiro que tenha ficado ao seu lado. Amigos vêm e vão, mas deveria haver aqueles poucos que jamais vão embora. Ele achava que Yuko fazia parte dessa lista até o dia de hoje. 

Não, isso é culpa dele. Se não tivesse confiado nela, Yuri não estaria estirado nesse lugar sozinho e tremendo de frio. Takeshi não teria feito aquelas coisas horríveis se ele não tivesse continuado falando com a garota pelas costas daquele monstro. Se ao menos ele não tivesse sido tão descuidado. Se ao menos ele não tivesse depositado sua confiança nas mãos indignas dela. Se ao menos ele não tivesse amigos. A vida seria muito mais simples.

Amizade. Não há palavra mais inútil.

Então por que não jogá-la fora? 

Não ter amigos significa não ter inimigos.

Não ter amigos significa não se estressar. 

Não se estressar significa não ter preocupações.

Sim, isso soa perfeito, ele supõe. 

Yuri se levanta vagarosamente de sua cama gelada e ensopada. Um riso agudo se forma no fundo de sua garganta e se liberta. É zombeteiro. Doentio. Mas é incrível o sentimento de ter finalmente… acordado—de ter finalmente removido a venda de seus olhos e percebido que nada de bom será obtido em continuar sendo a vítima.

Ele pode brincar de faz-de-conta. Ser gentil. Admirável. Complacente. A fachada não deve ser tão difícil de sustentar se for praticada.

E ele fará isso. 

Uma voz invade seus ouvidos. Alarmada e rouca. Seu corpo estremece, mas não por conta própria. Ele está sendo chacoalhado por alguém.

* * *

 

Yuri pisca algumas vezes ao abrir os olhos. A primeira pessoa que vê agachada perto dele é Takeshi Nishigori.

“Caramba, você parecia morto,” diz soltando um suspiro pesado em alívio. “Yuko estava quase chamando a polícia.” Ele se levanta e oferece a mão gorducha para Yuri. Seu sorriso faz o estômago de Yuri revirar. É uma tentativa de mascarar o passado. Uma tentativa de convencê-lo a esquecer o que se passou entre os dois. Aquilo já tinha funcionado muitas vezes antes, mas agora os olhos de Yuri não estão mais vendados. 

Yuri se coloca de pé sozinho. “O que faz aqui?” 

“Esqueceu? Você convidou a gente. Ou melhor, nós mesmos nos convidamos quando ouvimos sobre a sua mãe. Ela não será liberada em breve?” 

Mas é claro que eles se convidariam. Essa família não tem nenhum senso de espaço pessoal ou privacidade. Um bando de delinquentes idiotas e sem consideração. Ele deveria mandá-los embora. Eles podem descobrir que Victor está ali. Yuri precisa se proteger, mas, acima disso, precisa proteger seu príncipe. 

Não, ele tem uma ideia melhor. 

“Eu… é,” Yuri diz. “Seja como for, deixe-me fazer algo para vocês comerem.” Ele passa por Takeshi e se dirige a cozinha. Em seu caminho até lá, encontra Yuko e as trigêmeas sentadas na área de jantar. 

As trigêmeas atacam suas pernas com abraços. Suas caras gordas e olhos de bolas de gude lembram tanto o pai delas. É como estar olhando para três futuros Takeshis. Apesar delas serem jovens, ele não pode conter sua empolgação pelo que está por vir. 

Yuko ajuda a afastá-las. “Yuri. Graças a Deus.” Ela o puxa para um abraço. Ele deseja se desvencilhar, mas se lembra do plano. Quando finalmente se afasta, ela pergunta: “O que houve?” 

Ele dá de ombros e sorri fraco. “Não tenho dormido muito bem, só isso.”

“Certo. E a sua mãe?” sua voz é solene. “Onde estão seu pai e sua irmã? Ainda não voltaram?” 

Quando a família Nishigori ficou sabendo sobre a estadia de sua mãe no hospital, Yuri os convenceu de que seu pai precisou viajar a negócios e que sua irmã tinha sido convidada a passar as férias com alguns amigos. Nenhum deles estaria por ali durante algumas semanas. Isso foi alguns dias atrás. A sua mentira não irá se sustentar por muito tempo. Esse fardo precisa ser retificado. Só assim as memórias horrendas que retornaram à sua consciência poderão ser silenciadas.

Yuri massageia suas têmporas. 

“Você está doente?” Yuko tenta tocá-lo novamente, mas ele recua antes de suas peles encostarem.

“Deixe-me preparar um pouco de katsudon para vocês.”

“Você nunca muda, Yu-kun.” Yuko sorri. É quase convincente o bastante para que ele se arrependa do que está prestes a fazer. Mas a preocupação de Yuri tanto por sua segurança quanto pela de Victor excede qualquer simpatia que ele tem por ela. E a simpatia que ele de fato possui é virtualmente nula. 

Enquanto ele prepara a comida, os cinco membros da família sentam e aguardam. Yuko se oferece para ajudar, mas Yuri insiste que deve cozinhar sozinho. 

“É como a mamãe sempre me ensinou,” ele afirma, mantendo uma mão erguida para dispensá-la. “Questão de hospitalidade.” 

Takeshi bagunça o cabelo de Axel. “Você ouviu o noticiário, Yuri? Victor Nikiforov não estará competindo na próxima temporada.”

Yuri vacila por um breve instante. “Sério?” Mas se recupera novamente, cortando alguns vegetais e colocando a água para ferver. Ele monitora o relógio. Seu sono durou mais ou menos uma hora. Victor foi negligenciado durante todo esse tempo. A hora do jantar de seu príncipe está se aproximando. Ele precisa agir depressa para que possa cuidar dele. Victor pode rescindir sua carta de perdão. Yuri não pode permitir isso. Por hora, sua resposta é: “Você sabe o motivo?” 

“Nah. Provavelmente se machucou. O que era de se esperar. Ele está mais velho agora. Não dá pra manter essa série de vitórias consecutivas por muito tempo.” 

Yuri morde a língua e guarda sua retórica para si. O gosto de sangue ajuda a apaziguar a angústia. Ele apressa o passo.

“Mas ele foi tão bem em sua última competição,” Yuko contorna. “Pode ser que só esteja tirando umas férias. Até atletas renomados precisam de um tempo longe do trabalho.” Ela soca seu marido delicadamente. “Pare de ser grosseiro.” 

Yuri finaliza seus preparativos antes de adicionar um pequeno ingrediente especial que trouxera para casa quando saiu mais cedo para comprar a bebida de Victor. Embora sua mente possua o hábito de ter alguns apagões, ele havia arranjado essa coisinha especial por precaução. De algum modo, outra parte sua antecipara a visita dos Nishigori. Yuri pinga algumas gotas em cinco das seis tigelas que havia preparado e mantém a sua separada para não acabar escolhendo a errada por acidente. 

“Aqui está,” ele diz, servindo as cinco tigelas para a família. Um sorriso forçado repousa em seu rosto. “Não é tão bom quanto o da minha mãe, mas espero que seja suficiente enquanto ela está no hospital.” 

Yuko é a primeira a provar. Seus olhos arregalam. “Está delicioso, Yu-kun!” 

Yuri ri suavemente e coloca uma mão no peito. “Ah, graças a Deus.”

As trigêmeas devoram a comida tão rápido que parecem inalá-la. Seu pai não é diferente. Takeshi é o primeiro a terminar. 

Yuri estuda seus rostos buscando por qualquer indicação de letargia neles enquanto cutuca as ervilhas em sua tigela e mastiga uma por uma.

“Tem certeza que você está bem, Yuri?” Yuko questiona. Suas palavras saem levemente embargadas. O ingrediente especial já tinha começado a fazer efeito. 

Seu peito se comprime conforme a excitação se eleva. “S-sim. Só estou aqui pensando.” 

“Sobre o quê?” 

Yuri observa as trigêmeas se inclinarem sobre a mesa, suas pálpebras pesando. Takeshi pinça a curva de seu nariz.

“Estou pensando em como irei matá-los.” 

Todas as cabeças se voltam em direção a ele. 

“Oquefoiquevocê…” Takeshi tenta dizer, mas suas palavras caem umas sobre as outras como dominós.

É tarde demais para qualquer um dizer qualquer coisa. Em questão de instantes a família Nishigori começa a desabar em várias direções, todos imóveis em seu sono induzido pela droga. 

Yuri assopra o vapor de sua colher. Seu verdadeiro sorriso substitui o falso. Uma risada é liberada. “Vejo vocês pela manhã.”


	4. Victor - II

O gosto amargo continua em sua boca. Victor desejava ter água para enxaguar, mas Yuri havia esquecido providenciar isso a ele. A dor aguda em seu abdômen e coxa atinge-o toda vez que ele se vira. Ele se encolhe de dor. A jaula está infestada com o fedor de urina e fezes. Suas barras não mostram qualquer sinal de fraqueza. Seu cabelo oleoso está grudando em sua testa. Suas roupas são as mesmas com as quais entrou ali. Com a ausência de ar fresco e inalando imundície a cada suspiro, sua mente fica nebulosa, perdendo a noção do tempo e da realidade em si. Há quanto tempo ele está preso ali? Dois? Três dias? É impossível dizer nessa escuridão sem fim. Além disso, ele ainda tem que achar uma saída desta prisão.

Victor passa seu confinamento imaginando suas rotinas—as do passado, presente e futuro. Isso o mantém são.

O rinque é o único lugar onde se sente capaz de tudo. Sem limitações—apenas ele sozinho com o gelo e a música. Ou, pelo menos, é nisso que ele quer que as pessoas acreditem. Na verdade, nem a patinação pode libertá-lo do desprezo que mundo lá fora sente por ele.

Fora do gelo, ele passava breves momentos sozinho, navegando por fóruns online e redes sociais, lendo os comentários em suas fotos. Alguns chamavam a sua atenção:

_As vitórias consecutivas do Victor não vão durar._

_Ele nunca vai passar dos trinta._

_Por que ele não para? Ele já tá rico o suficiente._

_O cara é só aparência. Sem cérebro. RISOS!_

Nesses momentos particulares, ele chorava, porque sabia muito bem o quão reais esses comentários de ódio eram. Ele não parava até que a voz estridente de Yakov o fizesse voltar para o rinque.

E toda vez que Yakov mandava-o de volta ao gelo, Victor tinha uma vontade ardente de dizer não.

Então por que ele não fazia?

Por que continuava patinando?

Por que ele não podia só largar mão tudo?

A maior lenda da patinação artística não se tornou uma a partir da covardia. Tampouco deveria deixar sua carreira para trás através de tal método. Frequentemente, ele esperava que acontecesse algo que talvez o comprometesse, ou melhor ainda, que acabasse com a sua carreira de uma vez, como um trem desgovernado atingindo-o.

 _Apenas quebrar minha perna_ , ele pensava. _Destroçá-la_ , _para que então eu nunca mais possa patinar de novo. Ao menos isso convenceria as pessoas de que eu tentei._

Talvez… Ele pudesse manipular seu corpo de algum jeito.

Mas toda vez que ele tentava um salto arriscado, seu nervos se descontrolavam e, ao invés disso, ele aterrava o salto ou aterrissava levemente em seu joelho ou quadril. Sua mente mergulhada nos comentários que via online. Com seu coração agitado e seus ombros retraídos. Victor se recolhia no gelo antes que Yakov pudesse notar sua expressão desanimada.

_Covarde._

Ele foi para a cama ouvindo aquela palavra ser dita em seus sonhos. A voz não pertencia a alguém que conhecia. Era uma voz que ele havia conjurado de suas próprias profundezas. Emergindo de seu subconsciente como uma besta com garras afiadas. A Besta sussurrava para ele. Ameaçava-o. Envolvia suas presas em volta de seu pescoço e reduzia sua fonte de oxigênio até ele se sentir prestes desmaiar.

 _Covarde_ , ela ecoava.

E Victor acreditou nela.

Como uma marionete presa a uma corda, o mundo era seu marionetista, arrastando-o por cada evento mundial para competir. Controlando cada movimento, enquanto Victor segurava sua língua. Agradando as multidões, enquanto ignorava seus desejos pessoais. Ele se imaginava cortando as cordas e rompendo os laços com esta vida. Apenas depois que isso estivesse feito, Victor acreditava que estaria verdadeiramente livre de cair em depravação.

Mas que tipo de covarde permitiria ser controlado? Que covarde desistiria de suas próprias prioridades para saciar os desejos dos outros? Que covarde acreditaria que quebrar suas pernas poderia salvá-lo da ira do mundo?

Todo dia era a mesma coisa—acordar, ir para o rinque, praticar por horas até compor uma rotina sólida e, então, ele voltava para casa e rastejava para a cama para esperar pela repetição do próximo dia. Sua vida se transformou em um círculo de performances, glamour, fachadas e publicidade sem fim. Não havia entusiasmo. Sem momentos para respirar. Sem mudança.

Algo precisava acontecer. Algo precisava cair em seu colo, acertar sua cabeça ou empurrá-lo ao limite. Algo. _Alguém_.

Ele precisava escapar desse mundo.

* * *

 

Era o banquete da final do quinto Grand Prix. Como sempre, Victor seguia Yakov e sua equipe de publicidade e as luzes dos flashes formavam manchas escuras em seus olhos. Mesmo assim, ele segurava sua medalha de ouro e forçava um sorriso para um paparazzo fuxiqueiro. Vários microfones foram enfiados em seu rosto, mas Yakov pegou a medalha dourada e entrou em sua frente. Ele não poderia estar mais grato pelo seu técnico do que naquela tarde.

Longe do mar de paparazzos, Victor entrou em um salão com um ressonante teto alto e um lustre. Alguém chamou seu nome com uma voz rude. Ele soube instantaneamente a quem pertencia.

Yurio andou em sua direção, apontando o dedo no peito de Victor. “Ei, o que te fez demorar tanto? Nós estávamos esperando por você!” Seus olhos pálidos e furiosos encararam-no entre a cabeleira de sua franja loira.

Victor riu mansamente e abaixou suas mãos. “Me perdoe, Yurio. Eu não queria ter me atrasado.”

“Típico,” Yurio chiou. “Você é sempre tão perfeito no gelo, mas está no mundo da lua ou algo assim com qualquer outra coisa.”

“Basta,” Yakov cortou. “Você está falando com seu superior aqui. Fique grato que Victor trouxe outra medalha de ouro para casa. Ele representou muito bem a Rússia. Assim como você deveria.”

O jovem patinador enfiou suas mãos nos bolsos e estalou a língua, mas não saíram outras palavras de sua boca durante o esporro de Yakov.

Victor se afastou deles para se juntar a um grupo familiar de pessoas. Ele acenou para Chris, que respondeu se jogando no russo e beijando sua bochecha. Uma mão-boba tentou ser sutil, mas Victor notou quando Chris apertou sua bunda. Ele perdoou, sabendo que de todos naquela sala, apenas Chris tinha algum tipo de autoridade para fazer aquilo.

“Oh, Victor. Estávamos te esperando!” Chris juntou suas mãos e arrastou seu amigo para a multidão de patinadores agrupados em volta de uma das mesas de jantar.

Victor cumprimentou e abraçou aqueles que reconhecia. Apertou as mãos dos outros e ouviu os parabéns pela sua quarta vitória consecutiva. Ele ajustou a sua gravata quando algumas mulheres se enfiaram no meio grupo e fizeram propostas a ele. Só mais algumas ninfomaníacas débeis esperando passar a noite com ele para que então pudessem adicionar um atleta famoso aos seus repertórios. Ele educadamente as dispensou. Elas fizeram biquinho e se afastaram.

Victor teve sua cota de tietes no passado. Um bocado de homens e mulheres—que ele não conseguia exatamente manter a conta—estiveram em sua vida e em sua cama. Muitos deles não estavam a procura de nada além de uma rapidinha e dinheiro extra. Ele nunca encontrou consolo em nenhuma dessas pessoas com quem esteve. Frequentemente, Victor ansiava por alguém que o abraçasse a noite toda. Não apenas pelo sexo, mas por algo mais. O calor da pele de alguém contra a sua. A respiração quente de ambos se misturando entre as estocadas. Palavras de ternura sussurradas em seus ouvidos ao alcançar o ponto máximo de seu clímax. E, assim que acabasse, eles descansariam nos braços um do outro e cairiam no sono. E ao acordar, ele estaria ao lado de seu amor assim como na manhã seguinte e dali por diante.

“Não está certo, Victor?”

Victor saiu de seus devaneios para concordar com a cabeça sobre algo que tinha sido dito. Então pegou uma taça de champagne do garçom que estava fazendo o rodízio. O sabor acentuado acalmou alguns pensamentos indisciplinados.

Mas tinha um pensamento entre todos que ele não conseguia apagar:

Ele não queria estar lá.

Victor mudou de posição e fingiu escutar a conversa a sua volta, ocasionalmente respondendo perguntas direcionadas a si com um sorriso e um assentimento. Ele recitou um mantra que já estava familiarizado em sua cabeça: _mantenha a fachada_. Era o melhor que podia fazer, dadas as circunstâncias. Como o melhor patinador artístico do mundo, ele não podia sair do personagem.

O local desse banquete era quase igual o do ano passado. Embora tivesse algumas diferenças—incluindo Yurio—nada parecia chamar a atenção. Ia ser outra noite mundana de bebedeira e sorrisos falsos.

Assim que Victor terminou sua taça e pegou outra para se preparar para uma noite maçante, algo se estilhaçou ali perto. Através da multidão, ele viu no mesmo garçom recolhendo pedaços de vidro quebrado do chão. Um jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros estava apoiado contra uma mesa e pedia desculpas repetitivamente com um inglês quebrado misturado com japonês. Victor o reconheceu—outro patinador—mas seu cérebro não conseguia lembrar o nome. Pela aparência, ele devia ter a idade de Michele Crispino ou J.J. Leroy, então não podia ser um novato. Victor vinha se saindo bem em aprender o nome de todo mundo durante sua farsa. Então por que o nome daquele tinha fugido de sua mente?

Victor se virou, assumindo que nada mais ia acontecer até o garçom começar a gritar com o homem.

Ele tinha pego a garrafa de champagne e seguiu bebendo todo o seu conteúdo. O garçom furiosamente tentou arrancar a garrafa dele, mas o homem facilmente desviou de sua mão como se o álcool em seu corpo tivesse lhe dado uma nova fonte de força e flexibilidade. Ele continuou virando a garrafa sem nenhuma intenção de parar.

Victor levantou as sobrancelhas. _Ele é corajoso. Merece algum crédito._

“Yuri,” alguém chamou. “O que você está fazendo?” Um homem alto de pele bronzeada e com um rabo de cavalo pegou a garrafa vazia das mãos do mais novo.

Yuri? Então ele e Yurio tinham o mesmo nome?

Yurio—assim como sua fanbase japonesa o chamava, muito para o seu desgosto—juntou-se a Victor. “Mas que merda tá acontecendo?” Ao invés de champagne, ele segurava um copo de água com gás.

Victor encolheu os ombros. Ele ainda não tinha ouvido o nome inteiro do outro Yuri, mas continuou observando junto da abundância de espectadores, enquanto o homem mais alto tentava afastar Yuri da mesa de jantar com dificuldade. Mas o jovem se desvencilhou de algum jeito do agarrão de seu técnico e cambaleou ebriamente até um palco com um poste de metal. Os olhos de Victor se arregalaram assim que Yuri tirou suas roupas, puxando os botões até eles rasgarem e, então, começou a rebolar contra o poste.

Parecia que o mundo inteiro havia parado para assisti-lo. Yurio tirou algumas fotos com o celular e disse algo inaudível. Seus olhos continuavam grudados na peculiaridade que era Yuri. Seus movimentos, embora atrapalhados no começo, acharam algum ritmo no jazz tocando ao fundo. Suas expressões faciais, influenciadas pela bebida, não mostravam vergonha. Ele não tinha um pingo de remorso.

Alguém se juntou a ele no palco. Victor não se surpreendeu ao ver Chris tirar suas roupas. Não usar roupas era quase algo comum para seu amigo. Modéstia não era uma palavra que constava no dicionário de Chris.

Eles roçavam um contra o outro no poste, sincronizando seus movimentos com uma energia poderosa. Victor não conseguia tirar seus olhos daquilo. Ele nunca viu alguém impressionar o suíço, rivalizando seu nível de sex appeal. Mas Yuri, mesmo bêbado, desafiava todo e qualquer contorcionismo realizado pelo corpo de Chris com o seu próprio.

Era angelical. Etéreo. Rico. Cativante. Victor poderia listar vários adjetivos possíveis em todas as línguas do universo. Seu coração acelerou. O sangue correu para as suas bochechas. Ele queria se juntar a eles. Não, ele queria se juntar a _Yuri_. Apenas Yuri. Mas algo o impedia de se aproximar.

Sua imagem pública.

O que as pessoas iriam pensar dele?

O que a mídia faria com ele?

O que Victor Nikiforov iria se tornar?

_Foda-se._

Ele virou o resto de sua segunda taça e deixou-a na mesa de jantar antes de se aproximar do palco. Yuri e Chris estavam deitados na base do poste em alguma posição inexplicável, porém extraordinária, que Victor só podia comparar com o corpo de uma cobra se amarrando.

Os olhos de Victor se encontraram com os confusos do jovem. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto, mas não era o sorriso triste que ele aperfeiçoou. Era raro, um sorriso genuíno que ele tinha medo de ter perdido há muito tempo atrás.

Yuri levantou sua cabeça e se desencaixou de Chris. “Victor,” seu sotaque transpareceu entre as palavras embargadas. Ele piscou e sorriu de volta inocentemente.

_Fofo. Ele é tão fofo._

Um som distante e crescente de reclamação soou no fundo. Parecia pertencer a Yakov, mas Victor ignorou suas palavras e respondeu: “Posso?”

Um burburinho atingiu o fundo da sala. Todos se chocaram.

Yuri piscou de novo, o vermelho em suas bochechas lhe dava um ar fascinante. Victor o queria. Ele o queria _imediatamente_. Devagar, mas com certeza, sua mão alcançou a de Victor.

Chris apoiou a cabeça em seu punho e levantou a sobrancelha. “Roubando ele de mim? Oh meu Deus, Victor. O que as pessoas pensarão?”

Ficando impaciente, Victor segurou o pulso de Yuri e o puxou para fora do palco até o chão. Seus olhos encararam o suíço de volta. “Deixe que pensem. Eu não me importo mais.”

Chris abriu um sorriso entretido.

Victor meio que carregou e meio que puxou Yuri para o centro do salão, com um braço apoiando o patinador embriagado. Demorou algum tempo para Victor abotoar os botões restantes da camisa de Yuri e fechar suas calças. Mas ele o fez de forma ágil, mesmo com sua própria mente embaçada com a influência do álcool que se assentava em seu corpo. Quando terminou, ele pegou Yuri pela mão e pela cintura.

Yuri foi para trás, mas Victor o puxou apesar de sua relutância. Seus peitorais se prensaram. O coração de Victor cantarolou e ele sentiu o rugido do coração de Yuri em resposta. Ele estava nervoso. Se não fosse pela audiência e pelo pensamento afetado de Yuri, Victor o teria beijado. Seus lábios estavam logo ali. Se tivesse a mesma confiança e diligência que tinha no gelo, talvez ele tivesse feito. Ao invés disso, Victor conduziu a dança. Yuri tropeçou de primeira, mas, de novo, o álcool havia lhe dado uma flexibilidade inexplicável e ele se recuperou, sincronizando seus movimentos aos de Victor graciosamente. A multidão se juntou para assistir com espanto e sem acreditar, conforme os dois homens carregavam um ao outro em uma dança que remetia a um pouco de tango, rumba e valsa misturados em uma coisa só. Flashes de celular brilhavam como estrelas cadentes.

Mais dançarinos se juntaram a eles, talvez tentando superar a performance, mas Victor não prestou atenção a ninguém. Era apenas ele e o Yuri do Japão. Yuri, cujo nome inteiro ainda estava trancado atrás de uma porta. Victor estava parado do lado oposto, batendo repetidamente.

Finalmente, ele roçou seus lábios contra a orelha corada de Yuri. “Yuri. Qual seu nome inteiro?”

Quando seus olhos se reconectaram, Yuri ainda estava cego pela magia do champagne. Um inocente sorriso apareceu. Ele riu. “Victor,” sua voz era carregada pelo seu sotaque. “Victor Nikiforov. V _iiiiiii_ ctooor.”

Victor devia ter esperado aquilo. Enquanto os pés de Yuri mantinham-se em acordo com seus passos, a mente de Yuri virou uma tela branca. Ah, bem. Se Victor tivesse que esperar até a manhã seguinte pela sua resposta, ele passaria a noite aproveitando sua rebeldia. A voz irritada de Yakov desapareceu de sua memória. Victor dançou até Yuri o abraçar e subitamente roçar a cintura contra seu corpo.

“Victor, minha família é dona de fontes termais no Japão. Por favor. Venha me visitar logo.” Dessa vez, quando seus olhos se encontraram, Victor não conseguiu mais se segurar. “V _iiiiii_ ctoooor, seja meu técnico!”

 _É isso._ Ele segurou a mão de Yuri e agarrou com força. Não podia perdê-lo. Se o fizesse, não teria uma segunda chance.

Nos próximos minutos, eles estavam cambaleando pela multidão de festeiros e dançarinos, correndo do salão e descendo por alguns corredores. Victor achou um canto isolado da música e dos olhos curiosos.

Ele forçou Yuri contra a parede com um beijo apaixonante.

Yuri soltou um som abafado entre seus lábios. Victor abriu bem sua boca e deslizou a língua para dentro da boca de Yuri, esperando devorar o som, possuí-lo e roubá-lo para si. Victor sentiu o despertar em suas calças. Ele sentiu Yuri se excitar contra sua coxa e imaginou que o jovem sentiu a mesma coisa contra a sua. Victor teve uma quantidade numerosa de amantes no passado, mas nenhum deles o fizeram se sentir tão selvagem e de um jeito tão rápido como o Yuri do Japão fizera.

Outro som abafado escapou da garganta de Yuri. Mas esse era diferente. Victor podia dizer que, por alguma razão, aquele não era um som de apreciação, mas sim de dor. Ele parou o beijo, ofegante em busca de ar. Só Deus sabia por quanto tempo eles ficaram se beijando daquele jeito desde a última vez que respiraram.

Yuri arfou. Sua cara estava ensopada. Não, espera. Seus _olhos_ estavam escorrendo. Ele estava chorando.

Victor deu um passo para trás, chocado. “Yuri, eu…”

Yuri cobriu seu rosto com as mãos.

Victor levantou as mãos para se afastar dele. “Me desculpa. Me desculpa mesmo, Yuri. Eu não quis… Eu sou um idiota.” Em seu estado primitivo, ele tomou vantagem do jovem, que praticamente não teve chance de revidar ou de se defender em seu estado de transe induzido pelo álcool.

Quando as mãos de Yuri abaixaram, seus olhos se encheram de ira. Victor já esperava um tapa ou um soco e, honestamente, ele merecia. Ele precisava saber que estava errado. Yuri tinha todo direito de bater nele.

Victor fechou os olhos assim que Yuri levantou uma das mãos. Ele esperava que o golpe fosse rendê-lo inconsciente. Ao menos assim ele poderia acordar com a mente mais limpa do que estava essa noite. Talvez ele o acertaria tão forte que deixaria uma cicatriz permanente como lembrança da idiotice egocêntrica de Victor.

Dedos se entrelaçaram em seu cabelo e o puxaram para um par de lábios macios ansiosos. Os olhos de Victor se arregalaram. A língua de Yuri passou pelos seus dentes, pedindo permissão. Victor concedeu e pressionou Yuri contra a parede de novo. Suas cinturas roçaram uma com a outra. A ereção de Victor salientou tanto que ele poderia ter alcançado seu clímax ali naquele momento.

Eles precisavam de um quarto.

Imediatamente.

Mas as escadas seriam impossíveis para Yuri. A flexibilidade que ele mostrou no salão se transformou em outro exemplo perfeito de muito álcool em um estômago vazio. Ele mal se mantinha em pé, preso entre Victor e a parede que, juntos, atuavam como um suporte em seu favor.

Eles poderiam usar o elevador. Mas Victor não queria ficar preso em um elevador cheio de estranhos quando Yuri estava naquele estado vulnerável. Quase todo mundo hospedado no hotel sabia onde era o quarto dele. Se alguma pessoa o visse arrastando Yuri para dentro, ele acordaria com uma enxurrada de ligações e e-mails da mídia. A maioria negativos. A atitude despreocupada que teve mais cedo começou a afligi-lo. Suas preocupações sobre sua imagem pública voltaram a aflorar nele. Victor se afastou do beijo e segurou o rosto de Yuri entre suas mãos.

“Eu não posso,” disse firme. Ele precisava parar. Yuri estava bêbado. Qualquer coisa a mais que fizesse seria tirar vantagem dele.

As pupilas de Yuri dilataram. Sua face. Ah, Deus, a expressão em sua face. Estava _implorando_ para Victor se deixar levar por seus impulsos.

O russo rangeu seus dentes e juntou suas testas. “Eu não quero te corromper,” ele sussurrou, passando o dedão pelo lábio inferior de Yuri. “Não com você nesse estado.”

“Victor,” a voz de Yuri saiu mansa. Faltou só um pouco para Victor não jogar o menor contra a parede e devorar tudo que ele era. Victor notou Yuri pressionar seus lábios juntos. Outra pista que ele estava se segurando tanto quanto o russo estava. A influência do álcool em seu corpo devia estar indo embora. Talvez mais um beijo não iria doer. Só um. Então essa troca de olhares estranhos, respirações quentes e escolhas duvidosas poderia finalmente chegar a uma resolução.

Victor substituiu seu dedo por seus lábios. Diferente de antes, ele não forçou seu caminho até a boca de Yuri. Seus beijos foram leves e meticulosos. Ele saboreou cada um. Plantando cada um deles pelo rosto do outro como tatuagens invisíveis. Quando Yuri tentava pressioná-lo em busca de mais, Victor recuava. Quando as mãos de Yuri tentavam deslizar por baixo da roupa de Victor, ele segurava seus pulsos. Um choramingo escapou da garganta do mais novo e o russo teve que lutar contra seu desejo irreprimível de derrubar a parede de determinação que havia construído. Mas quanto mais Yuri reclamava, mais sua força de vontade enfraquecia.

“Victor,” Yuri arfou. “Eu quero você… Agora.” Era a primeira frase coesa que ele dizia durante o momento particular entre os dois. “Por favor.”

As últimas palavras adicionadas foram uma tortura. Victor sentiu como se estivesse em uma maca prestes a ser dissecado. Cada lamento proferido pela voz ou pelos lábios de Yuri era como um par de mãos puxando seu coração, tentando arrancar o órgão de suas artérias. Ele não poderia viver sem seu coração, assim como não poderia viver sabendo que deixou Yuri em um estado tão vazio.

“Eu quero saber que está tudo bem,” disse, ainda hesitante. Seus desejos primitivos estavam encurralando-o contra uma parede, prestes a se libertar. Mas Victor era suficientemente sensato para saber que, caso realmente escolhesse aquele caminho, não poderia fazê-lo sem o consentimento do outro homem. “Apenas diga. Eu preciso ouvir você dizer que está tudo bem.”

As pupilas de Yuri dilataram. “Victor. Por favor.”

Mas havia uma linha tênue entre implorar e consentir. Victor sussurrou em sua orelha, “Diga-me que está tudo bem.”

“Está tudo bem—”

O russo ouviu o bastante antes de seus instintos animalescos assaltarem a sua parede de determinação. Cada beijo passional se equiparava a outro pedaço de seu muro de força de vontade se quebrando e despencando. Sua mão desceu pela camisa de Yuri e dedilhou seu tanquinho definido. Victor contou seis gomos. Sua mão desceu e começou a trabalhar abaixo de sua camisa. Em segundos, ele desfez a mesma quantidade de botões havia abotoado mais cedo. Sem que Victor percebesse a princípio, Yuri estava lidando com seu cinto. Ele puxou as calças com confiança. Victor estava impressionado com o quanto Yuri conseguia ser multitarefado apesar de estar à beira de um colapso.

Victor se afastou do beijo. “O que você quer?”

Yuri tombou a cabeça para o lado como um cachorro curioso. Sua resposta saiu atrasada, mas clara: “Eu quero te chupar.” Sua língua umedeceu seus lábios.

 _Bem, caramba._ Victor havia antecipado outra coisa, mas se era isso que Yuri preferia, então ele estava dentro.

“Okay.”

Yuri deslizou por Victor, que ajudou sua descida para ter certeza de que ele não iria acidentalmente dar com a cara no chão. Seus dedos envolveram a extensão do russo e sua língua deslizou pela glande.

Victor arqueou-se e soltou um ofego. Ele já estava no precipício da euforia. Qualquer coisa que Yuri fizesse naquele momento ameaçaria fazer com que seu coração explodisse e sua essência extravasasse. Ele descansou a palma das mãos contra a parede assim que Yuri tomou mais dele em sua boca. Gemidos tomaram conta de seus suspiros pesados. Seu prazer apontou.

“Mer—”

Ele se curvou para frente e soltou tudo que tinha na boca do mais jovem muito mais cedo do que havia antecipado.

Yuri engoliu.

“ _Aimeudeus_ —!” Victor segurou o rosto do outro e o levantou para reconectar seus olhos. “Você não precisava…” Seu rosto se avermelhou quando notou o fiapo de sêmen escorrendo pelo queixo de Yuri. Victor se ajoelhou e o limpou com sua manga. “Me desculpa.” Ele tinha que elogiá-lo. Não eram muitos que se dispunham a engolir—especialmente despreparados. Victor refletiu sobre a quantidade de pessoas com quem Yuri já havia estado. Seria um insulto perguntar, mas imaginava que tanto quanto ele—uma quantia acima da média.

Outra pergunta era se alguma vez Yuri já havia estado com outro homem? Ele sequer pendia para _aquele_ lado? O álcool ainda remanescia em seu hálito. A luxúria de Victor oscilou. Ele não devia ter feito aquilo enquanto Yuri estava a beira de um coma alcóolico. Se o rapaz acordasse no dia seguinte sem saber o que aconteceu, Victor estaria beirando o assédio sexual. O Yuri do Japão estava gradativamente se transformado no Yuri-De-Uma-Noitada. O russo teve sua cota de noitadas com bêbados, mas aquele era diferente. Não só porque Victor sentiria uma culpa imensa, mas também porque Yuri não parecia ser do tipo que transa sem compromisso. Victor sentia isso.

Ele rapidamente fechou suas calças e colocou seu cinto. Então levantou Yuri do chão e ajeitou suas roupas. “Eu não posso. Agora é sério.”

Yuri o encarou.

“Me desculpa,” Victor sussurrou, abotoando o último botão da camisa de Yuri. “Eu quero, mas isso é errado. Você vai se arrepender. É melhor nós irmos por caminhos separados agora.” Ele não conseguia dizer se estava tentando convencer a si mesmo ou ao Yuri.

A boca de Yuri abriu em descrença. “Victor.”

O russo mordeu a parte interna de suas bochechas e desviou seu olhar. Se olhasse para Yuri por mais tempo, iria sucumbir aos seus desejos naturais. E se o fizesse, sabia que não seria capaz de se conter. Ele tinha que fazer aquilo naquele momento. Victor fechou o espaço entre eles e passou seus lábios contra a orelha de Yuri. “Na próxima vez que nos virmos, eu prometo que vou acabar o que começamos. Eu prometo que farei tudo com você—e você nunca mais irá querer outro. Apenas tenha certeza de que se lembrará de mim quando fizermos, Yuri. Porque eu nunca vou me esquecer de você.” Ele beijou o pescoço corado do outro e inalou seu cheiro, catalogando-o em seu cérebro para que na próxima vez que se encontrassem, caso não reconhecesse o rosto de Yuri, lembraria de seu cheiro.

“Victor,” a voz de Yuri soou aflita.

Victor envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura magra de Yuri e o segurou com força. Ele estava com medo de deixá-lo ir. “Yuri”.

“Victor.”

“Yuri.”

Eles ecoaram o nome de um ao outro entre seus sotaques até Victor ter força de vontade suficiente para conseguir se separar, certificando-se de evitar os olhos de Yuri. Pois aqueles olhos desejavam aprisioná-lo.

Em um futuro próximo, Victor esperava que eles o fizessem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Halloween! Foi mal por esse capítulo não seja tão “festivo” quanto o anterior, mas espero que alguns ainda possam se entreter com ele. Tive que fazer um rearranjo em umas partes do passado deles no cânon, incluindo a origem do apelido do Yurio (por razões óbvias) para poder distinguir os nomes dos dois. Esse é o primeiro de alguns capítulos de “flashback”. Um outro diferente será contato a partir do ponto de vista do Yuri. Depois disso, partiremos para a verdadeira diversão! *Insira uma risada maligna*
> 
> Venham me encontrar no tumblr: @vampiregrose


	5. Yuri - III

Tudo está no lugar.

Levou algum tempo para realocar a família inconsciente, mas ele conseguiu. Uma das poucas façanhas de sua vida. Yuri saboreia uma xícara de chá quente, deixando o sabor acalentar a sua mente e as suas costas doloridas. Ele precisa estar preparado para dar continuidade ao resto de seus planos.

Uma batida na porta.

Seu coração salta, mas ele forja um sorriso de boas-vindas antes de abrir. Braços vão parar ao redor de seus ombros e um peso considerável ameaça levá-lo ao chão. Ele segura a senhorita Minako antes que ela possa derrubar ambos e a solta no sofá cuidadosamente. Seu hálito fede a álcool.

“Yur _ iiiii, _ ” ela cantarola. “Como ‘cê ‘tá?”

“Bem,” sua resposta acaba sendo mais breve do que o intencionado. “Eu estou bem,” ele se corrige.

Se Yuri deixar seu temperamento assumir o controle, pode acabar entregando sua situação. Seus olhos vagueiam pelo relógio. De acordo com o que havia lido, o efeito da droga irá durar pelo menos uma hora. Levou cerca de meia hora para mover os corpos desmaiados—tendo sido o de Takeshi o mais difícil deles. Ele ainda não alimentou o Victor. Está atrasado em seu cronograma e agora há ainda mais um obstáculo para tirar do caminho.

_ Respire. _

Ele assim faz enquanto formula um plano para enxotar a senhorita Minako dali o mais rápido possível. Mas quanto mais Yuri busca traçar soluções em sua mente, mais letárgica ela aparenta estar ficando.

Ele se senta à beira do sofá. “Quanto você já bebeu esta noite?”

“Longe do suficiente!” Ela levanta a cabeça. “Mari! Hiroko! Cadê o saquê?”

Yuri suspeita de duas coisas: ou a senhorita Minako não ouviu nada a respeito da estadia de sua mãe no hospital, ou a prostração causada pelo álcool a fez esquecer. Independente disso, ele a empurra de volta contra o estofado e diz meticulosamente: “Elas não estão aqui. E você parece cansada. Deveria ir descansar.”

“Cansada nada!” Ela balbucia, quase esmagando sua mão. 

Só que Yuri não pode se dar ao luxo de tê-la perambulando pela casa. Ela arruinaria a sua surpresa. “Vou buscar o saquê, senhorita Minako.” Os músculos dela relaxam entre seus dedos. Ele então se põe de pé e dirige-se até a cozinha, encontrando a bebida que deseja no fundo da geladeira. Na época em que ajudava a servir os clientes nas termas, havia aprendido que a maioria deles gostava que o saquê só estivesse um pouco frio, mas nunca gelado. Ele serve um copo, acrescentando uma gotinha de seu ingrediente secreto e espera até que a bebida atinja uma temperatura mais ambiente antes de oferecê-la para a senhorita Minako.

Ela se senta, arranca o copo da mão dele e vira todo o conteúdo garganta abaixo. Apesar de toda a sua beleza, a professora Minako certamente parece ter a idade que tem quando está desse jeito. Era uma pena que ela tivesse aberto mão de sua carreira como bailarina pela cachaça. Yuri quase se compadece dela. Quase.

“Mais,” ela demanda.

Ele serve outro copo e aguarda até o ingrediente secreto fazer efeito. É fascinante assistir uma pessoa mergulhando em um coma induzido por uma droga. É como assisti-los se precipitando à beira da morte. Minako é durona a princípio. Ela luta contra o surto repentino de exaustão. Yuri não pensou que teria de usar seu ingrediente secreto em um intruso adicional, mas à essa altura, prefere se considerar um oportunista. 

Ele assiste de perto o corpo tombando para a frente e se adianta para segurá-la, evitando que o seu rosto atinja o chão de madeira e desfigure a sua beleza. Então Yuri a toma em seus braços e a carrega até o quarto de sua irmã. Ela é mais leve do que ele pensava. Era engraçado que, para ele, mesmo depois de adulto, a senhorita Minako sempre pareceu tão intimidadora. Como mentora, ela certamente era. Mas agora, é como se ele estivesse embalando uma criança no colo. 

Como o jogo virou. 

* * *

 

A primeira vez que Yuri foi exposto a um rinque de patinação foi em seu aniversário de cinco anos. Ironicamente, não foi por decisão dele ou pela influência de Victor. Ele ainda não sabia nada sobre o príncipe de cabelos prateados. 

Sua mãe achou que seria interessante organizar sua festa acerca do tema inverno, já que seu aniversário caía no dia 29 de novembro. Entre os convidados da lista estavam sua irmã, Yuko, Takeshi, e outros vizinhos e amigos, incluindo a amiga mais velha de Mari, a senhorita Minako. 

Quando viu a senhorita Minako pela primeira vez, Yuri achou que ela estivesse em torno da mesma faixa etária de sua irmã. Sua face livre de rugas era um motivo de inveja para muitas mulheres do bairro. Quando ele descobriu a verdadeira idade dela, Yuri se considerou parte de seus admiradores. Minako podia ganhar de qualquer um de lavada no departamento juventude, não importava o quanto ela envelhecesse. Idade era apenas um número. Sem importância. 

Mas o verdadeiro apreço que ele sempre terá pela senhorita Minako é por ter sido ela a convencê-lo de iniciar na patinação artística. Ela o observou naquele dia em seu aniversário enquanto ele patinava em torno do rinque, girando, posando, dando risada e o parou no meio do caminho.

“Yuri, por que não vem até o meu estúdio amanhã?” 

“Por quê, senhorita Minako?” 

Ela sorriu. “É uma surpresa.” 

No dia seguinte, ele apareceu na entrada do estúdio. A senhorita Minako abriu a porta vestindo um collant e o puxou para dentro quase como se temesse que alguém pudesse vê-los. No instante em que o fizera, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e disse: “Você irá se tornar um patinador artístico, Yuri Katsuki. E eu irei ensiná-lo.” 

Ele piscou. “Quê?”

“A forma como o vi patinando naquele gelo? Não há muitas crianças na sua idade que demonstram tamanha paixão. Eu vi apenas uma outra criança em torno da sua idade que prendeu minha atenção com tanta facilidade. E ele é considerado um prodígio agora. Isso diz muita coisa.” Minako revirou as coisas dentro de uma mala próxima e puxou um collant rosa dali de dentro. “Este era meu quando eu tinha a sua idade. Sei que é feminino, mas deve servir já que você é bem magrinho.” 

Yuri deu um passo para trás quando ela ofereceu a muda de roupa a ele. “Eu–eu não sei se sou tão bom.” E também não era muito chegado a rosa. 

A senhorita Minako ajoelhou para ficar em sua altura e deu uma palmadinha carinhosa em sua cabeça. “Yuri, todo mundo é bom em alguma coisa. Só que muita gente nunca descobre em que elas são boas. Por isso é importante experimentar o máximo de coisas possível, para que você não acabe como uma dessas pessoas. Você quer passar a vida toda se sentindo miserável?” 

Ele sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. 

“Então  _ experimente.  _ Se você odiar, nunca mais irei aborrecê-lo com isso novamente.” Ela ofereceu o collant mais uma vez e, dessa vez, Yuri aceitou.

“Mas senhorita Minako, você não é professora de balé?” 

“Sim, mas o balé e a patinação artística são como irmãos. Ambos se concentram na elegância e na criatividade. A única diferença mesmo é que um é sobre o gelo e outro sobre a madeira.” Ela deu um pisão no assoalho de madeira para enfatizar o que dizia. “Até eu encontrar um técnico de patinação decente para você, irei ajudá-lo. Apenas prometa que virá aqui o máximo que puder. Antes e depois da escola, nos finais de semana, no meio da noite. Não importa. Qualquer hora está valendo.” 

Uma lasca de dúvida permanece dentro do coração de Yuri. Por que a senhorita Minako estava sendo tão insistente? Certo, ela queria que ele encontrasse algo que amasse, mas o que ela ganharia com isso tudo? Minako não era uma estranha para a fama. Ela passou a maior parte de sua vida performando em palcos ao redor do mundo, ganhando prêmios prestigiados, recebendo muitos cachês—o suficiente para abrir seu próprio estúdio logo ao se aposentar. Como Yuri poderia representar alguém com esse nível de capacidade? 

Mas desde pequeno, Yuri tinha uma certa dificuldade em dizer não para as pessoas. “Tudo bem,” disse. “Vou tentar.” 

E assim ele seguiu praticando seu equilíbrio, elegância, movimentos, precisão e presença de palco até a senhorita Minako encontrar alguém e repassá-lo ao seu próximo mentor, Celestino Cialdini. Ele o ensinou como aperfeiçoar os ensinamentos da professora Minako sobre o assoalho e transferi-los para o gelo. E Yuri passou a apreciar a sensação do vento batendo em seu rosto e do ar-condicionado resfriando sua pele. 

Até um dia, quando ele estava no estúdio de Minako praticando uma coreografia que eventualmente iria transferir para o gelo. 

“Não, não, não!” Ela bateu palmas. “Faça de novo!” 

Então Yuri obedeceu. Ele se abalou quando a voz dela repetiu os mesmos três ‘nãos’ em sequência. Seu tom se tornou mais áspero, fazendo seu coração palpitar.

“De novo!” 

Ele fez de novo.

“De novo!” 

E de novo.

“De novo! De novo! DE NOVO—!”

“ _ Ai! _ ” Yuri sentiu um estalo em seu tornozelo e caiu no chão. Uma dor dilacerante subiu pela sua perna. Ele se encolheu, apertando seu tornozelo. Ao puxar a meia para baixo, seus dedos deslizaram pela pele dolorida. “Acho… Eu acho que está torcido.” 

A professora Minako grunhiu. “Sabe com quantas lesões eu tive que lidar ao longo dos anos?” Ela ajoelhou e puxou sua manga parcialmente para mostrar a ele uma cicatriz em seu punho, outra em seu ombro, outra em sua costela e outra em sua perna. “Estas são as que estou disposta a te mostrar. Minha carreira esteve infestada de obstáculos. Eu só me aposentei quando a minha família, os médicos e meu instrutor insistiram que eu não poderia continuar dançando, a não ser que eu também quisesse arriscar nunca mais poder andar.” 

Yuri abaixou a cabeça. 

Minako levantou seu queixo de volta para que seus olhos se encontrassem. “Se acha que é o único sofrendo, você está enganado, Yuri. Todo mundo se machuca. Todo mundo sofre. Mas você tem o poder de escolher como irá lidar com essa dor.” Seus olhos eram predadores, como uma leoa olhando para uma gazela ferida. “Portanto, jamais se queixe novamente em minha frente.” Ela se levantou e o puxou para cima. “De novo.” 

Yuri mancou por alguns passos. Quando a música repetiu, ele rangeu os dentes e lutou contra a dor aguda em seu tornozelo. 

* * *

 

Yuri observa a forma adormecida da senhorita Minako. Suas palavras transitam pela sua mente em meio à cacofonia de vozes sussurrantes. 

“Eu tenho o poder…” Yuri resmunga enquanto um de seus dedos traceja da curva do nariz dela até o arco do cupido, imaginando que o dedo é uma faca abrindo a face e partindo a pele ao meio. Ele continua fantasiando a descamação do músculo até alcançar o osso que há por baixo. 

Então uma nova voz emerge dominante sobre as outras. Parece próxima, como a terna voz de um amante sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_ Yuri. O que está esperando? _

Sua cabeça se levanta e seus olhos vagam pelo quarto de sua irmã. “Victor,” ele ofega. “Quando foi que você—?”

_ Você não quer que ela descubra, quer? _

Seu estômago revira. Ele achava que a outra face de Victor o havia abandonado. Que o odiava. Achava que jamais iria ouvi-lo novamente. Que ele o tinha descartado como um nada. Os olhos de Yuri retornam para sua professora adormecida. O desejo de abrir seu crânio e revirar seus miolos aumenta. Seu corpo começa a tremer. Seu coração dispara como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. 

_ É isso que você quer?  _ A voz insiste.

“N–Não.” Lentamente, suas mãos envolvem o pescoço dela e ele começa a apertar. A respiração de Minako vai ficando laborada. Mesmo em seu coma induzido, seu corpo se debate. As sobrancelhas contraem. Uma tosse engasgada não chega a passar pela sua garganta. Yuri a pressiona para baixo até sentir a passagem de ar comprimida entre seus dedos. Mais e mais perto—ele pode sentir a vida sendo drenada do corpo dela.

Um alarme escandaloso o assusta. Ele fica de pé em um salto quando o despertador de sua irmã dispara. Quando torna a se virar para a senhorita Minako, o corpo dela se acalma e sua respiração vai se revertendo gradualmente ao seu passo original. Marcas vermelhas cobrem seu pescoço como uma gargantilha apertada. Yuri encara suas mãos trêmulas com olhos incrédulos. Ele ainda pode sentir a pele dela entre seus dedos. Sentir a vida se esvaindo.

Ele segura sua cabeça e agarra dois maços de seus cabelos negros. Seus joelhos colapsam. Ele está no chão. Lágrimas embaçam sua visão e seus óculos. A professora Minako, de todas as pessoas fora a sua mãe, é a última que merece a morte. Ela nunca foi nada além de um incentivo constante—por mais tempo até que o Victor. E ele ia matá-la sem cerimônias. 

Yuri se coloca de pé e ajeita seus óculos tortos. Quando Minako acordar, ela terá hematomas ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela irá se perguntar sobre o que havia se passado. Irá questioná-lo. Ele precisa fazer alguma coisa. Se ela descobrir suas lesões, poderá alertar alguém. Poderá descobrir sobre a família Nishigori… 

Yuri pausa. Seus olhos vagam até o despertador de sua irmã. São dez horas. Ele colocou o ingrediente secreto na comida deles há cerca de uma hora e não faz ideia de quanto tempo o efeito ainda vai durar. Ele precisa fazer algo com a senhorita Minako nesse meio tempo. Se simplesmente deixá-la ali, ela pode acordar enquanto ele estiver tomando conta dos Nishigori. Ela pode até sair para investigar. Ela pode acabar encontrando o  _ Victor.  _

Yuri parte para a ação. 

Ele revira as gavetas de sua irmã e o armário e constrói algumas cordas improvisadas com meias e blusas. Já que não pode arriscar deixá-la ir, ele terá de arriscar mantê-la por ali. Ele amarra seus punhos nas extremidades da cabeceira da cama, apertando bem. Não é lá muito confiável, mas terá que resolver. Além do mais, não há tempo para rodar a cidade para procurar algemas apropriadas. 

Mas e se ela começar a gritar? Obviamente acordar dessa forma irá eliciar uma resposta negativa. Yuri corre até a mesa do computador e pega um rolo de fita adesiva, usa os dentes para cortar um pedaço e gruda na boca dela. A fita não é muito resistente para reforçar as restrições, mas pelo menos deverá conter a voz dela caso ela acorde. 

Yuri tranca a porta do quarto de sua irmã ao sair como uma medida extra de precaução. Ao se dirigir até o porão, ele estapeia o próprio rosto ao se dar conta que ainda não alimentou o Victor. Que péssimo anfitrião ele tem sido. Tudo que ele espera é que Victor não tenha perdido nenhuma massa muscular ou beleza nesse meio tempo em que esteve sem comer. 

Yuri corre para a cozinha e abre a geladeira. Só tem os ingredientes necessários para fazer uma sopa de missô, mas um atleta como o Victor precisará de mais que isso para se manter revigorado. Ele fala um palavrão entredentes. A última porção de carne foi desperdiçada naqueles porcos invasores esfomeados. Também não é possível ir até o mercado comprar mais a essa hora da noite. 

Yuri morde a parte interna de suas bochechas até sentir gosto de sangue. 

_ Pense, caramba. O que você pode dar para ele comer?  _

Sem saber o que fazer, ele abre o freezer. Além de sorvete, sacos de gelo e comida congelada, ele encontra uma sacola plástica. Seu estômago revira. 

Talvez… 

Não. Qual é o problema dele? Por que ele consideraria alimentar Victor com algo assim?  _ O Victor.  _ De todas as pessoas!

Mas ele não pode deixar que seu príncipe morra de fome. 

Ele puxa a sacola do freezer e a coloca sobre a mesa da cozinha. É um peso considerável—dá para estimar uns vinte ou trinta quilos. Yuri desfaz os nós da sacola e a abre. O cheiro de ranço não é tão forte quanto havia antecipado. Na verdade, tirando as tripas, até parece deveras apetitoso. Suas mãos repousam em sua cintura enquanto ele examina o interior do saco plástico com mais preocupação e um olhar mais aguçado. Um suspiro pesado abandona seu nariz—liberando qualquer dúvida remanescente.

Yuri arregaça as mangas, acende o fogão e põe-se a trabalhar.

Às 21:30 ele abre a porta do porão e bate no interruptor com o cotovelo para acender a luz no topo das escadas. Em sua mão direita há uma cumbuca de sopa de missô quente e, na esquerda, o seu protótipo de “katsudon” improvisado. Com muito cuidado e precisão, ele desce as escadas sem grandes problemas.  

“Victor,” diz Yuri, agachando em frente a sua porta e deslizando as duas cumbucas pelo chão. “Trouxe seu jantar. Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto. Eu tive… bem, aqui está. Me diga se estiver gostoso.” Ele não devia ter dito aquilo. Seu nervosismo faz com que ele diga as coisas mais estúpidas. Se Victor não estivesse ali, ele se bateria por tamanha incompetência. 

O príncipe de cabelos prateados vira a cabeça antes, possivelmente atraído pelo cheiro de comida caseira fresca e quentinha. Seu corpo acompanha em seguida. As órbitas cristalinas recaem sobre Yuri e fazem o mais jovem recua. Seu coração palpita. O rosto enrubesce. Por Deus, ele é tão lindo. Não importa onde esteja ou como seja tratado, a beleza etérea de Victor sempre irá ofuscar a de qualquer outra pessoa. 

Victor se apressa em alcançar seu jantar no chão. “Obrigado, Yuri.” Ouvir seu nome pronunciado pelo agradável sotaque do russo deixa os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiados.

Ele quer tanto beijá-lo.

Não, isso é pecado. Depois de tudo que ele havia feito para machucar o seu ídolo, Yuri não é capaz de conceber a ideia de fazer algo tão impulsivo como tirar proveito de Victor.  _ Deus do céu, pare de ser tão imbecil! Idiota! Estúpido! _

Ele se abstém de se bater, substituindo isso pela alternativa de enfiar as unhas na pele de seu braço até arrancar sangue. Seus olhos encaram atentamente o seu príncipe encantado quando ele leva uma colherada cheia da sopa de missô até os lábios, soprando suavemente antes de sorver.

“Tá muito quente?” 

“Não, está perfeito.” Ele então alcança o “katsudon”. 

O coração de Yuri dispara e suor escorre pela sua nuca quando Victor dá a primeira mordida e mastiga. 

Ele sorri ponderadamente e acena com a cabeça. “Hmm.” 

Toda a tensão no corpo de Yuri se extingue em um suspiro. Ele teve medo que Victor fosse notar alguma diferença. Mas parece que está tudo bem. 

“Ah, ainda tem um pouco de shōchū!” Ele corre pelas escadas e retorna com uma taça de vinho cheia na mão. 

Victor alterna entre os três alimentos até esvaziar todos os recipientes. Que bom, isso significa que enquanto a carne estocada durar, Yuri pode preparar sua nova receita sem ter de se preocupar em dirigir até o mercado logo pela manhã. 

“Aqui,” diz Yuri, “deixe-me recolhê-los.” 

Victor empurra as vasilhas e o copo vazios de volta para o seu anfitrião. “Yuri,” diz antes do mais novo partir. “Você pode arranjar um pouco de água, por favor?” 

Yuri pega uma garrafa de água de um engradado de 24 que está ali perto e passa pela porta de Victor. Ele observa enquanto o outro vira todo o conteúdo da garrafa em sua garganta mais depressa que o álcool.

Victor seca os lábios com as costas da mão. “E quanto a usar o banheiro?”

“Pra quê?” 

“Eu preciso fazer xixi e gostaria de usar o chuveiro.” 

Yuri meneia a cabeça em direção ao banheiro improvisado próximo ao futon que havia providenciado para o seu príncipe. “Não dá pra usar aquele?” 

Victor olha por cima do ombro e balança a cabeça. Ao voltar-se para Yuri, seus olhos são tão grandes quanto os de um filhotinho de cachorro. “Por favor, Yuri… Você pode… pode me acompanhar, se quiser. Eu adoraria que fizesse.” 

Acompanhá-lo? No sentido de banhar-se com ele? Assisti-lo enquanto ele usa o banheiro? Poder ver cada centímetro daquele corpo de porcelana novamente? E não a força, mas  _ consensualmente _ ? Victor, o homem com quem ele sempre fantasiou tarde da noite ao se arrastar até sua cama e se tocar, mostrando tudo a ele.  _ Tudo.  _

“Por que você iria me querer lá?” Yuri pergunta por precaução. 

As órbitas cristalinas de Victor continuam a hipnotiza-lo, tentando Yuri a destrancar a porta e se jogar nos braços do russo cobrindo-o de beijos. “Porque, desde o banquete do ano passado, tudo que eu queria era te ver, Yuri.” 

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha. “O quê?” 

Victor tenta se curvar para a frente, mas faz uma careta de dor. “Você realmente não se lembra?” Seus dedos roçam suavemente em seu próprio lábio inferior. “Nós nos beijamos. Você… Nós fizemos coisas.”

Ele quase se parece com uma das fantasias de Yuri, sentado ali submisso. “Que tipo de coisa?”

“Eu posso te mostrar.” Dessa vez, quando Victor se inclina, ele não faz cara feia. Talvez esteja lutando contra a dor. “É só você abrir a porta.”

Parece bom demais para ser verdade. É como se uma aparição estivesse falando com ele. Mas não é. É o verdadeiro Victor Nikiforov. É o verdadeiro príncipe de cabelos prateados que está sentado do outro lado da porta trancada. São suas verdadeiras órbitas cristalinas que encaram Yuri através das grades com uma expressão sôfrega. Yuri dá um passo adiante, alcançando o cadeado na porta de Victor e enfiando a chave no buraco, pronto para satisfazer os desejos do russo e a sua própria curiosidade.  

Alguém geme.

Yuri estremece e se afasta, lembrando da tarefa que ele quase havia negligenciado. No canto do cômodo, estirado sobre a mesa como um porco assado, está Takeshi. 

“Me desculpa, Victor,” ele diz com uma reverência. “Mas eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes. Aguarde só mais um pouquinho.” Para manter pura a imagem que Victor tem dele, Yuri apanha um lençol do armário do depósito, bate sua poeira e cobre a porta de Victor. Aquilo não é algo que o russo deve ver. Não é essa a percepção que ele quer que seu ídolo tenha dele. Mas, no fundo de seu âmago, a semente da amargura que foi plantada há tanto tempo estava eclodindo. E a única maneira de interromper o seu crescimento é participando de um último confronto. Apenas Takeshi e ele. 

Yuri junta as coisas que precisa enquanto o gordão recupera seus sentidos.

“Q-Que porra é essa?” Takeshi se agita contra as restrições. “Onde eu estou?”

Yuri o cega com a mesma lâmpada que usara em Victor. Só que dessa vez, ele tem certeza absoluta de que estará utilizando seu novo talento recém adquirido para algo mais do que especial. Nunca antes ele teve aquele número de participantes—Takeshi apenas era o principal entre o bando. Yuri apanha um par de luvas de borracha e as veste, ouvindo o prazeroso estalo que elas produzem.

_ Eu tenho o poder... _

Quando acaba de montar o seu palco, Yuri pega o patins de Victor e um isqueiro de cima de uma mesa próxima e se aproxima do gorducho. “Bom dia, Takeshi. Estou feliz que tenha gostado do jantar.”

Ele direciona a luz ofuscante para iluminar outro canto do porão onde quatro sacos de batatas estão amarrados com cordas. 

“Espero que tenha estômago para mais.”


End file.
